ROMAN ROMANCE
by lovelyLittleleni
Summary: MERDER AU - Meredith and Derek are politicians who work in Rome. Relationships aren't welcome between two co-workers there. Will they be able to resist the temptation? Read and find out ...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own, nor do I have any affiliation with Grey's Anatomy.**

**ROMAN ROMANCE**

**Warning: A friend of mine just told me that sometimes parts or even whole sentences are missing in the story. I checked and indeed, sometimes there are parts missing so the sentences aren't logical any more. I'll try to revise it as soon as possible!  
**

**_Thanks for reading and review please!  
_**

**_Enjoy!  
_**

* * *

It was her first day at work.

Normal people would go to their boss, tell him how very pleased they are to start their new work here and how hard they will work, then the boss would introduce them to their co-workers and then the secretary of the boss would guide you your desk and computer.

One of the coworkers would give you your tasks and then you would work silent and concentrated on your assignment.

That's what would probably happen to you if you would be a normal person and would have your normal first day at your work in your normal life.

But Meredith Grey was anything but normal.

Grown up with Ellis Grey, a world-known surgeon and Gregory Grey, one of the best violin-players in the whole country and former racing-cycle-worldchampion, you are supposed to be extraordinary.

Meredith was taught by a private teacher and sent to one of the best colleges in the country.

She had to study abroad for some years and her mother insisted that she knew at least five different languages.

She always wanted her only daughter to be special, and because Meredith had the skills to be extraordinary, Ellis insisted she should get the best education possible.

Meredith herself didn't really have a choice, but it wasn't too difficult for her because she learned very fast and had some very special skills.

At the age of 6 her dad discovered that Meredith had inherited his absolute pitch, which was something very rare.

Along with that, her IQ was inordinately high for her age and she was able to play on her fathers violin without ever gotten thaught how to do it.

Gregory loved to watch his little girl play, but tragically he couldn't enjoy his live with his child very long, because an acute case of ALL afflicted him. Gregory Grey died in the same year the leukemia was prognosticated.

Ellis was devastated and the only two things which mattered in her life from now on was surgery and the education of her daughter.

So as lucky as Meredith seemed to be to the outside world with all her beauty and abilities, she turned into a quiet, distrustful, sometimes shy person because all the people around her only attended her outragious skills and never her insides.

Ellis herself only minded her daughter's progress and never talked to her like a mother.

Meredith never experienced safety or love from her, her mother only raised her to be an extraordinairy person, not a warm human being.

Luckily Meredith had made some very good friends and didn't turn into some spoiled bitch because of her mother's money, but she never really got over the loss of her father.

After his horrifying accident, he wasn't able to cycle any more.

That was a huge shock for him, because cycling was his world and he was one of the best.

Luckily he got over it with a lot of strenght and found happiness again with starting again his youth-hobby, playing violin.

Because of his absolute pitch he became very good very soon and so he had found another great thing in life he was happy with.

Somewhere in between his career he married Ellis and then they got his baby-girl Meredith.

He always loved to play with her and watch her cycle.

Meredith also seemed to love cycling and so she spent a lot of time with her father until he died.

Meredith once was a very happy, laughing girl, but now to other people she tended to seem kind of arrogant, extremely confident and cold, but if you would be able to see her inside, you would see a scared young woman who never got to live a properly childhood again after her father's death and always was exspected to be the best by her mother.

Only her very best friends knew how scared she was to not fulfill the exspactations of others or to disappoint people.

So she built up her own wall to protect herself from the others.

With that strategy she was very successfull in her course of study,so her mother decided to send her into politics.

So it came, the beautiful, smart young woman got to be next minister for women and women's rights in Italy.

She had finished her political science and law study in Rome and was immediately voted for the Italian parliament.

With her ability to assert herself and her caring emancipated manners she got the job as the minister and was so the first and only woman in Italy's political scene.

And today was her first day at work.

* * *

„What again do I have to do first?" Meredith rolled her eyes and a frown appeared on her flawless face.

„ Well, you'll have to go in, they will lead you to the big assembling hall, where you will be officially envisaged by the prime minister and then you have to deliver your „Oh,thanks a lot, I love you all"- suck-up-speech. When you are done, some secretary will show you your office and the whole male staff will drool over you since you are the first official female minister. Any more questions?"

„Ugh, why am I doing this again, Cristina?" Meredith looked at her sceptically.

„Because your mommy said so. Come on, Mer. Countless women would kill for this you have to do is a little politics and stuff, me on the other side, I have to sew blabbering little children and wipe up people's vomit."

„But you can do what you want to do and don't have to represent Italy's women to the whole world."

„We've been over this 'll do just as great as you always do. And I thought you really like politics?"

„I do, I do, it's just.." Meredith sighed.

„Hey, we all know you will totally rock this parliament today. You'll kick these suck-up's asses, I'm sure. You're a fighter, Mer."

„I.." ...

„Mrs. Grey, Mrs. Yang, we are here." The driver's voice interrupted the two young women's conversation.

„Oh my god, we are here already. So I really have to do this now ." Meredith panicked slightly.

„Mer, calm down!You'll do great.I am so sorry.." Cristina nervously watched her watch and frowned .."but I really have to go now, I'm already late, and that's not what you want to be on your first day at work so..I'll keep my fingers crossed for you, okay?"

„ Ok. Good luck to you too."

„Oh, I don't need your luck, I'm Cristina Yang, but thanks anyway."Cristina smirked.

Meredith grinned. Cristina's sharp sarcasm always made her laugh.

„So, I'll better go in there and show them some women's power, right?!"

„That's my look who's coming, the whole brigade in their perfect designer suits and flawless hair!" Cristina said as she saw the prime minister and two other guys walking towards them.

„Oh my gooood. How do I look?My hair..?!"

„Your hair's great Mer, as akways. Don't worry, you'll totally kick their perfect formed asses. Your mom would be proud."

„I highly doubt that." Meredith frowned.

„Well, at last your father would be, Mer."

At the mention of her father Meredith's eyes got a wet shimmer.

„Yeah.. yeah, he probably would be."

„I'm sure, Mer. Okay, I'll go now. Meet me afterwards?" She said and turned to the waiting car.

„I will. Cristina..?"

Cristina turned around again. „Yeah?"

„Thanks for coming."

„Always, Mer. See you later." She smiled.

„Bye." Meredith answered and finally fully turned to the approaching men.

„Ok, let the fun begin." She thought and walked towards them with a confident smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Thanks a lot to my reviewers, I really loved your comments.  
**

* * *

..."so I am really honored to do my work here in Rome and I'm sure we'll form a good team to represent Italy to the world. Now, I won't hold you up longer with my speech, after all the first female minister of the Italian parliament will arrive soon and I'm sure that would be much more interesting for you than listening to me.."

The man on the stage smirked as all the politicians in the assembling hall laughed.

„_What an ass" _Meredith thought as she entered the stage to the lectern of the assembling hall.

She just arrived in the right moment to catch the last bit of her precursor's speech.

Meredith hated to be personated as the stupid blonde bimbo who accidentally made it in the parliament of Italy.

She had known before that it wouldn't be a walk in the park to be the only woman in that parliament, but she needed to take this offer, otherwise Ellis would have found a workplace for her, and she wouldn't have one free minute of her mother.

Meredith knew it was time to get away from her, and Rome seemed to be the ideal place for it.

Suddenly one of the men who had welcomed her outside the building turned to her.

„Signora Grey, it's your turn."

„Of course. Thanks." She smiled at him and rushed carelessly past the man who just had delivered his speech and had made the stupid joke.

„Whoa." the man said and watched after her.

He walked over to the others and turned to the one who had told her it's her time.

„Who's that hot girl, Mark?"

„The women's minister, dumbass."

„What, that's Mrs. Grey?" the other one said and looked deep in thoughts to the way the woman had disappeared.

„That's the one. Pretty hot, right?" I'm sure she's sucked a few cocks to get into this parliament.I mean, look at her! She looks like she just jumped outta some Gucci-catalogue."

The other man felt a sudden urge to defend her to his friend.

He didn't know why, but this woman had left some impression on him.

„Why should she have sucked some cocks? She looks..smart."

„She does not look smart! Smart women have collosal eyes behind fat glasses, wear flat shoes and they have this twitch whe they try to concentrate. And most importantly, they always have some super-boring anything I said apply to Signora Grey?"

„Well, no, but.."

A smug grin appeared on his face. „Told you so.I'd rather say she's smokin'.Maybe I visit her tonight in her appartment." He said grinning.

„Mark, you won't visit her. And I'm sure she's just...smart."

„I'm sure she wouldn't care about a ride on the Mark Sloan why do you care any way?"

„I don't care.I just.. she's not one of your bimbos."

„How do you know that? You don't even know her and act like her damn bodyguard, why can't I have some fun with her?"

„I'm sure this woman is far to clever to sleep with you, Mark."

Mark watched his friend carefully and grinned.

„Man, are you interested in her too? You seem.. jealous." Mark said looking at him precisely.

„I don't get jealous." The other one said sounding peeved.

„Oh, you so are. I would say our little Miss Grey left a huge impression to you, didn't she? Awww, and now you regret your funny little joke you made before, right?"

„I AM not jealous." The other one spat angrily.

„And I.."

„Quiet, she's coming." Mark walked towards her.

„Oh, Mrs. Grey, how'd it go?"

Meredith examined the two men before her.

_Oh, Mr. Dumbass is also here. Time for paaayback.._

„Thanks, I did a good job I think. In the end they were all laughing, but I don't think you have to tell good jokes to make them, right?"She warbled and looked at the man standing next to Mark with an wicked smile.

„Ouch", Mark said and laughed.

„Mrs. Grey" he continued, turning to the other man,"this is Derek Shepherd. He 's our knew attorney general. Derek, this is Meredith Grey, the new minister for women and our only female staff member, but I'm sure you noticed that, right?" Mark flashed Meredith his perfect smile and Derek rolled his eyes.

„Thanks, Mark.I did notice."

Meredith laughed and held up her hand.

„He even helped to prepare the bunch of men in there for my appearance, Mr. Sloan. So I think he did notice. So, it's very nice to finally meet my signifier.I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun together."

_Here we go, jackass. That's what you get for trying to take a rise out of me in front of the whole parliament.  
_

There was a wicked glam in Meredith's eyes as she shook his hand.

„I'm sure you will." Mark interrupted grinning.

Derek shot Mark a glare and shook Meredith's hand. Damn, he really shouldn't have made that stupid joke. This woman somehow awoke his interest, he didn't know why, but there was something about her. Maybe the way she retorted or ignored all of Mark's allusions..

„The pleasure is all mine. Let me tell you that the Italian men are much easier to please.." Mark coughed. „pertaining to JOKES as the American men you are maybe accustomed to, you really don't have to bring up the good ones."

„Oh, I noticed." Meredith said.

_Was he trying to apologize? _

Meredith let her eyes wander over his face in a way she hoped was discrete as if she tried to find the answer in there.

_No, he's way to handsome for the apologizing-type. But there's something in his eyes..Damn, Meredith, what the hell are you thinking about. He must think I'm some complete bimbo drooling over men like him.. His hand feels nice . OMG, did I just really think that?!_

Derek wondered what she was thinking about.

Did she get that he tried to apologize about his stupid remark in his speech?

He didn't want her to think of him like he would be one of them.

But damn, for how long had he hold her hand now? Damn.

Meredith was pulled out of her reverie as Derek released his hand from her.

_Shit, did I really just hold his hand for what seemed an eternity? Shit. No he think's I'm falling for his charm.W__hy the hell am I even thinking about his charm?! He isn't charming. Asshole, Meredith. He is the asshole. The joke, remember? The stupid idiot who made the stupid stupid joke! __I have to get out of here.._

Mark didn't miss that there was something going on between Derek and friend seemed very interested in her. Normally he would have never defended a woman when Mark planned to haul her off. Hell, normally he was a „Screw-em, loose-em"-guy himself. But this Grey-girl seemed to intimidate him somehow.

Anyways, he had to stop his friend from completely turning himself into a girl and blabber about unimportant things while using his flirty smile when he wanted to get out here before tomorrow.

Luckily Meredith seemed to have the same thought.

„Erm, so ..erm..it was really nice meeting you two, but I have to meet my secretary in five minutes at the Mirror-hall ,and honestly I have no idea where it is, so I'll need some time to get there, so..I..erm, I have to go."

Derek took a step away from her and nodded.

„Of course, Mrs. Grey. Maybewe can have lunch tomorrow and I'll show you all the rooms in this building, it really is confusing at the first time."Mark answered quickly before Derek had a chance to speak.

„Erm, sure.I'd really appreciate ..erm.. see you, I think?!"

„I'll meet you tomorrow in your office, okay?"

„My office,okay..Well, I really have to go now. Mr. Sloan, Mr. Shepherd!" Meredith nodded and finally met Derek's eyes.

_Omg, stop looking at me like that. I'll start to ramble when you'll continue looking at me like that._

„Bye Mrs. Grey." Mark said and turned to go, pulling Derek out of his thoughts.

„Okay erm..Good bye Mere...erm Ms. Grey. ..Oh, and..First floor third door."

„What?" Meredith looked at Derek questionably.

„The Mirror-hall, it's in the first floor, the third door."

_Seriously? Wow.. that's..sweet. Wow. Stop dreaming. Answer him._

„Oh..erm" Meredith smiled. „Thank would have taken me hours to find the right way I think."

_Gosh, stop flirting!_

„I thought so." Derek chuckeled.

_How sexy is that chuckle?!Omg, Stop Mer!!_

„Wait, you thought so?Do I really look so doomed?" Meredith giggled.

_Damn, do I look doomed? Please say no._

„Erm.. no, I just thought..it could be helpful."He grinned.

_Thank god.. damn, he's sexy when he's grinning. Whoa, FOCUS Mer!_

„Helpful, right."

_Stop repeating his words, dear god!_

„Okay,erm, I really have to go now, I'm already late and I don't know what my secretary must think of me now, so.." Meredith rambled.

_Omg, she rambles. It's cute._

„Okay. It was really nice meeting you, Mrs. Grey."

„You too." She smiled.

_Oh my god, stop rambling and go already._

„Okay, going ." Meredith turned and went away quickly.

* * *

„What the hell was that, Shep?"

„What was what?"

Derek only listened with half an ear because the sound of Meredith's sweet giggle still clinged in his ear.

„Oh god, you are so screwed." Mark rolled his eyes.

* * *

_. WHAT was THAT Meredith? _

She already could hear Cristina's voice in her ear.

_"Typically, Mer. Instead of doing the whole "You think women can't be ministers?-Try me"-thingy you have to flirt with one of the ministers. Seriously?With that way they will never take you serious. And then poor little you will come to me to cry on my shoulder._."

Yep, that's definitely what Cristina would tell her. Damn, how could she be so stupid.

Meredith shook her head while she was running towards the Mirror-room hoping the voices in her head would stop.

Stupidly, tomorrow, she had to see him again. And she had to work with him. AND she had to go on this tour through the parliament his friend.

"Oh my god", she murmured trying to let go of her thoughts.

_I am so screwed.I am so screwed.I am so screwed ...  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, good news, I have an update for you. :) **

**I'm sorry it took a while, but I was busy today and it was my brother's birthday so we went out in the evening and it took a while till I was back home.. Then my internet didn't work so I thought I'll try to post it tomorrow, but because you all left me such great reviews I thought I'd try again and luckily it , here we go, enjoy! **

* * *

Laura Vallese hurried along the long halls in the Roman parliament.

Her desingner heels clang after her as a door at the end of the hallway opened.

Laura lifted her head exspectantly and waited as a man walked out the door.

As she saw the male figure she turned her head away and again she had a searching look on her face.

As she turned around the corner she bumped into a young woman.

„Oh, mi scusi." Laura said and helped her off the ground.

„It's no problem. If you would excuse me now, I have to run, my secretary awaits me and I'm already at least 10 minutes late, so.."

„Your secretary?" The dark haired woman said in a funny english accent. „Wait, are you Mrs. Grey?"

„Oh, erm. .Yeah." The blonde looked surprised.

„Ah. I'm Laura Vallese, I'm your secretary."

„You are my.. oh. I'm so sorry, you must have waited for ages, but I got a little lost in this building.I only knew it's in the first floor but I couldn't find the stairway and..Oh,how rude of me.." The blonde nervously tuck a falling strand behind her ear,"..I'm Meredith Grey, it's nice to meetyou. And I'm really sorry that you had to wait."

„Oh, it's absolutely no problem. I also couldn't find my way at my first day here, so I thought it probably would be a good thing to go and find you." The petite italian woman said laughing.

„Oh, yeah, that's good, I think."

„My first day was a catastrophe."Laura giggled and the tension slowly relieved from Meredith.

„Oh, I like you already." she said giggling too.

Laura grinned at her. „So, do you mind if I show you your office, Mrs. Grey?"

„That would be great, and please, it's Meredith."

„Wonderful. I'm Laura."

The two women walked along the hallway together as a young man came running through the hall.

„Ah, buongiorno Laura, come stai?"

„Benissimo, ." Laura answered him as she looked at Meredith, who had a questioning look on her face.

„That was Adriano, the 's very friendly, but he can be a real pain in the ass sometimes because he flirts with really everything that has boobs."

Meredith laughed. „You don't now Bobby Miller from my law-class. He even flirted with my teachers."

„Oh, I'm sure the two would come along just wonderfully."

„Very likely. Your English is very good,by the way."

„Oh, you don't have to lie to me, I know I have a horrible accent. My husband always teases me about it."

„Oh, he isn't from here?" Meredith asked.

„Well, actually he is, but he lived in America for quite some time, so he speaks really good. Mark, a guy who works here too, used to spell my name like there were at least five A's and U's in there and he always screamed „Signooooora Laaauuuuurrrrrrra" through the hallways and tried to roll the R on the tongue like we Italians do. He sounded very fake and it was so annoying..Mark can be such a pain in the ass. "

„You don't mean Mark as in Mark Sloan by chance?!" Meredith asked.

„The one and only. He's horrible." Laura shook her head laughing and rolled her eyes.

„Oh, I had the pleasure to meet him. He really thinks he's god's gift to the world."

„Yes, he's way to arrogantAnd now his best friend, Derek Shepherd, is also working here. Oh how funny that'll be!" she said as she suddenly stopped.

Meredith looked surprised at the lively, little woman with the raven hair.

_She knows him. O my god, she actually knows him. And Sloan's his best friend. Conceivable, they both are cocky as hell.._

„Meredith?"

Laura's voice pulled Meredith out of her reverie.

The little woman looked at her questionably.

„Oh, I was thinking, did you say something?"

Laura laughed.

„We are here. This is your office. I hope you like it."

Meredith tried to hide her embarrassment and entered the room.

* * *

The first thing she saw was a really huge white couch.

Then there was a lot of green from some plants and a big antique wooden-desk.

Behind the desk there was a dark black leathern office chair.

The floor was studded of marvellous white marbel and the room was very light because of the huge windows.

„OH-MY-GOD!" Meredith said as she threw her clutch on the floor.

„This can't be true!O my god, this is a president's office!You sure this is mine??" she said her eyes full of disbelieve and joy.

„Of course I'm sure. Do you like it?"

„Liking isn't a word for it.I LOVE it. Can I really use this couch?"

„That's what it is here for." Laura smiled at Meredith's childish squeal as she ran towards the couch and jumped onto it.

„This is tooooo good to be true.I love it.I mean, seriously? I have a designer couch and the desk looks like it was stolen from some old english castle.I just can't believe it! I mean.. Seriously?Oh my god, I need to call Cristina and tell her that I have a couch as huge as her kitchen."

Laura laughed and finally closed the door to the office.

„I'm glad you like it. I allowed myself to decorate it a little bit, so it looks more friendly. After all, you'll be in here a great amount of time, so you should be comfortable."

„Oh, I feel like a princess or something."

„Well, then, I think you want some time on your own, refresh yourself or something like that, I will be in the next room, okay?"

„Of course, that's perfect. Thank you so much for decorating, Laura. I'm sure we'll have a great time together."

„The pleasure was all mine. And of course we will have a great time. "She grinned.

„Ok, see you then."

„ If you need anything, I'm just sitting in the next room."

With that, she exited the room and closed the door quietly.

* * *

Meredith took a deep breath and looked stunned around the room.

She grinned to herself and jumped around on the couch.

Then she ran to her clutch and took out her cellphone.

She quickly dialled a number and it didn't take long to hear a pissed „Did they already kick you out?".

Meredith rolled her eyes.

„You won't believe where I am?!"

„In the office of the president?"Cristina asked.

„Well, no, but I feel like I'm in the office of the president. I have a couch, a white, leathern designer couch which is apparently as big as your kitchen!"

„Great, something else? Maybe a whirlpool and a kneader who knows all these chinese massage-crap and whose only sorrow is how to get your back to relax?"

„Well, no, but maybe he hides somewhere so I can't see him."

„Oh,come on, besides your billionaire-suite anything interesting? Did you fuck up your speech?"

„No, I totally blew them away. Except the... erm..nothing." She quickly said and sat straight on the couch.

„Except what?"

„Nothing, it's just...nothing."

„Mer, you realize you aren't that convincing, right?!"

„I... okay, I met a guy!?"

„Can you please tell me something I didn't already suspect? So, how was he?Any good?"

„Cristina!! I didn't sleep with him."

„But you wanted to sleep with him?"

„NO!I..no!He was an idiot, well in the beginning he was. Now he's just, we.. erm.. kind of held hands."

„You held hands?"

„Yes. No. We.. we kinda shook hands."

„Yeah, Mer, that's what you do when you meet other people."

„I know, we just.. we shook hands for a long time."

„That's dopey."

„I know,I think we just.. I was thinking and he was thinking,well, at least I think he was thinking."

„You just used the word „think" four times in one sentence, did you realize that? What the hell did he do with you?!" Cristina said sounding peeved.

„Nothing. He just.. Uuugh, I don't like you."

„You love me."

„I used to."

„Oh, I know you do...Wait!"

Meredith heard some strange noises through her cell.

„Cristina?"

„..Mer? I'm sorry, it was Mat or Mike or whatever his damn name is, something about a patient. I gotta go, talk to you later okay?"

„Ok then. "

„I want details about your guy later, there's something going on after that massive rambling you just delivered..Oh, and Mer?"

„There's nothing going on! Absolutely nothing!!"

„Of course not. Anyways, I'm glad your office is so great. And tell your kneader I could use some good back-massage,okay?"

Meredith giggled.

„I'll see what I can do. Don't kill the patient."

„I am Cristina Yang, I don't kill patients."

„Right. Bye then."

„Bye."

Meredith grinned and put her cell back into her clutch.

She let her head sink into the soft material of the couch and closed her eyes when some man's face flashed through her mind..


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys. So, I did this tour today. It was exhausting, really. I always start to think if there is anything more perfect in this world than a hot bathtub after tours like this.**

**So, after half an hour in hot, sudsy heaven LoL I'm back. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There was a pleasant calmness over the Roman parliament.

I was just short time after midday and, as usually, very hot.

All the shutters were closed and the air-conditioning system ran on its highest level, otherwise the heat would become unbearable.

There were no people on the streets except a few tourists with big sun hats and sunglasses.

Only on the first floor you could sense some people speaking.

The voices came from one of the little assembling halls.

The prime-minister from Chile was on his annual visit and was in the process of doing a power-point presentation about some important political things in his country.

At the back row, both Derek and Mark sat there listening to the prime-minister.

Mark didn't really seem interested in the presentation and Derek also looked like his mind was elsewhere.

After a few minutes the minister was done with his presentation and announced a collective discussion over the topics he referred to a moment ago.

„Oh my dear god, who the hell is interested in that?" Mark whispered to Derek and rolled his eyes.

„I don't know, but Maglese and Dall'Oglio seem really rapt in the discussion."

„Forget these suck-ups, why can't we just leave, Derek? I mean, you are the minister for justice and I'm an attorney working here, so why the hell do we have to attend a meeting with a man who talks about importing vegetables from Chile to Italy?"

„Well, what would you do without all these great tomatoes, beans and pickles from Chile?"

„ I am allergic to tomatoes, I absolutely _hate _beans and there is only one pickle I'm interested in, so would you change the topic please?" Mark said a little too loud.

„Is there a problem over there, gentlemen?" the Chilean minister asked.

„Erm, no, of course not. I just asked Mr. Shepherd what he thinks of these Chilean pickles."

Derek had a hard time not to start laughing in front of the whole audience, but Mark boxed his arm in his side just the right time so the only noise coming out of his mouth was a stifled yelp.

„Ah, well then." The minister looked at them diffidently, but luckily went on talking."So,where was I?"

They remained quiet until the minister was preoccupied with the rest of the audience again, until Derek said as casual as possible:

„So, what do you know about Mrs. Grey?"

Mark immediately turned his head to his best friend and smirked.

„I _knew_ that that's gonna come up."

„Oh, shut up."

„Okay, then I won't tell you the things I know about her."

„Come on, Mark!" Derek said rather loudly again.

The Chilean minister looked at their direction with an disapproving gaze.

Mark stared back until he turned away again.

„O my god, I hate this man. Acts as if everybody is interested in some boring vegetables. I'm more for young, fresh meat like Grey, don't you think?"

„Mark. Stop right now."

„Ahh, sorry, how could I forget. Grey's reserved for our hot-shot attorney general, I'm so sorry for intruding in your territory."

„Mark, she's not reserved for me._ Sadly. _ And I don't have the hots for her, I just want to know things about her."

„Go tell that your rubber duck, Derek.I won't tell you anything till you admit it."

„God, I hate you."

„Admit it!"

„Damn, okay, I like her. Satisfied?" Derek hissed.

„Keep your voice down, Mr. Vegetable is watching us again."

„I don't care a shit about him. Spill already!"

„Oh, you don't?"

„Spill!"

„Okay, okay." Mark laughed.

„Well, she's American, just like you. And as far as I know she went to several universities in different countries and she speaks a lot of languages."

„She went to several universities?"Derek asked stunned.

„Yeah, her mother was the Ellis Grey, surgeon, you know. And people say she inherited her father's absolute pitch."

„She has an absolute pitch? See, I told you she's smart." Derek grinned.

„Of course she is, why would she be here otherwise?"

„Well, as far as I remind, the great Mark Sloan suspected she had OTHER ways to get in there, right?"

„I was kidding, man. That woman sure is damn smart. You really should go fucking her already."

„This is not about fucking, Mark." Derek groaned.

„Oh my god, I forgot that you are a complete girl. Poor Derekina. I thought after Sandra you finally learned that that the manwhore's life is much more exciting than the whipped-boyfriend's one."

„Don't you dare reminding me about her." Derek spat with an hurt look in his eyes. "And I am not really that proud about my past with all these girls."

„Oh, you want to tell me that you didn't enjoy all your girls?"Mark whispered.

„Well.. yeah and no."

„Yeah and no? What kind of answer is that?"

„I don't know. It's just.. I thought, after Sandra" Derek gulped, „I thought I couldn't do it any more. But with Meredith.. I don't know." Derek sighed.

„O my god, you really do like her. Do you think you could have your second Sandra in her?" he said in a soft voice, because he knew how his friend was about that topic.

„I don't know. The only thing I know is that I would never see a quick fuck in Meredith. Well, I don't even know her, so.."

„You already call her Meredith AND you don't even know her. Do you want my famous Mark-Sloan advice?"

„No." Derek said but grinned.

„Well, I give it to you anyway. I'd say just go for it and fuck her." Mark replied with a smug grin on his face.

„Kidding, man." He said quickly as he saw Derek facial expression.

„Dude, just..get to know her. After what I've seen yesterday she seems to like you too."

„You think so? Derek said with a goofy grin on his face.

„Yep... Oh my god, finally. The idiot's done."Mark said as he watched the prime minister standing up and talking with the Italian head of state.

„Do you want to catch lunch in a few minutes?" he asked Derek.

„I'm sorry man, but I have to be at the ministers-council in a few minutes, maybe Angelo's bar after work?"

„Ok I'm in. See you then."

„Okay, see ya." Derek said as he stood up and went out of the assembling hall towards his office.

* * *

„Okay, you have to be at the minister's council at two o'clock, so we have a few minutes to catch some coffee?"

Meredith sighed over her paperwork that laid before her on her beautiful desk.

„That would be great, Laura, thanks."

It was her first real day at work and without Laura she would have been totally lost.

In the morning she had to meet a lot of people she had to work with from now on, and now she worked on some documents since 10 o'clock.

Luckily the secretary of Mark Sloan came and cancelled their lunch-meeting, because he had to be in some meeting with the vice-president of Chile or something, so she didn't have to put up with him today.

Mark seemed funny, but she was overly tired, because Cristina came over last night and had the stupid idea to bring Tequila.

So she was happy that she didn't have to see anybody except Laura before the minister's council.

Meredith looked up from her work as Laura put a big cappuccino on her desk.

Oh my god, she loved this woman.

„Oh, thank you very much, Laura."

„Your welcome. So, what about you and Derek Shepherd?"

Meredith chocked on her coffee as she heard Laura's blunt question.

„What?" she murmured.

Laura laughed.

„You have coffee on your blouse."

„Not helpful."Meredith grumpled and frantically wiped on the stain on her blouse.

„It won't get better that way."

„Shit, what do I do now? All the ministers will think I can't even drink a coffee properly. And that's the last thing I could use right now, really.I'm the only woman there and.. damn.. they'll think I'm dumb."

„They won't , at least one of them won't." Laura smirked.

„What do you want to say by that?"

„I wanted to hint that I think there is something going on between Derek Shepherd and you."

„What?? There's nothing going on between me and Derek." Meredith began to rub her stain again.

„Stop rubbing!!, and tell me what it was about yesterday then when we were about to enter the office if not you thinking about Derek Shepherd??"

Meredith blushed.

_Shit, she noticed._

„See, I knew it. You were thinking about him after I mentioned him to you. And you just said „Derek" although you don't even know him."

Meredith blushed more and more and finally said:

„Okay, okay. You're right. I like him."

„I kneeeeew it. That's great, I think. There's just one thing I want to warn you about, people tell he's kind of a playboy."

„Well, no wonder, after all he hangs out with Mark Sloan. Mark Sloan, who tried to hit on me next to the head of state on my salutation-commitee."

„Seriously? That's so him. Anyway, you should be careful, Meredith."

„Well, it's not like he's interested in me. And I'm surely not sleeping with him, so why should I care?"

„You sure he's not interested?" Laura smiled.

„Erm.. well, at least, I think so."

„But you don't know. I'd say you just see what happens."

„Yeah.. yeah, okay. How much time do I have left?"

Laura looked on her watch.

„About 15 minutes till the meeting."

„Okay great, I'll take a short shower and try to get that stain out of my blouse."

„Oh, you can have one of mine, I always have some spare ones here."

„Really? Oh, that would be great. Thanks, Laura."

„Oh, you're verywelcome. Now you go showering and I'll bring the blouse."

„Right. Thanks."

„Nothing to thank me for." She said before she exited the room.

* * *

Derek wondered where she was.

The meeting already had begun five minutes ago, and Meredith still wasn't here.

After two more minutes he decided to look for her, maybe she didn't know where the assembling room for the council was.

He excused himself and went towards her office.

He knocked softly at the door and waited.

Nothing.

He knocked again, but nobody answered.

He just wanted to go as he heard a quiet noise coming out of her room.

Derek knocked the third time and when there was still no answer, he entered the room.

_Probably she fell asleep._

„Laura?" he heard Meredith's voice as he watched her stepping out of the included bathroom in her office, only mantled with a thin, white towel.

„O my god, what are you doing here??" She screamed and pulled the towel closer to her wet body.

_WHAT was he doing here? O my god, he looked so sexy with that shocked face !_

„Erm.. I, it's just.. I am so sorry, Meredith. I didn't want to intrude, but the meeting started a few minutes ago and I was worrying where you are and so.."

_He was worrying. HE was WORRYING?? Have these three words ever sounded sweeter?_

„Oh, oh my good, the meeting, I totally forgot.I just wanted to shower, because I had some huge coffee stain on my blouse while I talked to Laura and.. oh my god now you are standing in my office and.. Oh god I'm rambling, I'm sorry, it's just that I thought you were Laura because she wanted to bring me a new blouse and..damn, the blouse. Where is the blouse??"

Derek chuckled.

_God, she's adorable._

„Meredith, calm down, I'm sure the blouse is somewhere here. Ahh, see.", he said, as he walked to the opposite of the room and held up a tiny white fabric. .."here it is. Noreason to freak out."

„I didn't freak out, it's just.. I'm late, I'm totally late, and you are standing in my office, and you are so.."

Meredith chewed on her bottom lip.

_Shit, I nearly said „You are so hot" in front him.O my god, get yourself together already._

„I am so..?" Derek grinned at her questionably.

„Nothing..Nothing. It's just- I'm late."She rambled and walked towards him.

„Could you just.. I mean, my blouse?" She said as she stood directly in front of him.

„Oh, of course, sorry." He breathed as he handed her the tiny fabric.

His fingers touched hers for a second and he could feel her soft skin.

He couldn't help himself to look down at her and drink her in.

The damp, wet towel got more and more lucent and he could anticipate the perky little rounds of her perfect breasts.

His stare went deeper and he imagined her flat stomach under the towel.

Heat began to rise in him as he noticed that she was still standing there also staring at him.

_Oh my god, he's checking me out. He's checking me out. Derek Shepherd is checking me out!!_

Meredith blushed in a deep crimson and lifted her face only to stare into his piercing blue eyes.

Derek noticed the small golden jots dancing in her emerald green ones and looked in her eyes for what seemed an eternity.

Suddenly Meredith coughed and disrupted the obvious sexual tension that was lingering between them.

Derek quickly tore his eyes from hers and immediately felt cold.

„So, erm, I have to.. erm ,dress. And..oh my god, we are so late.I'm sorry to hold you up, you had to leave the meeting and.."

Derek stretched out his hand and brushed it over her arm lightly.

As he realized what he was about to do it was to late to take back the hand.

„It's okay, I thought you maybe don't know where the assembling hall is."

_He is touching my arm. O my god. _

Her armstill felt hot of his touch as he took away his hand.

„Oh ,erm, that's.. very nice of you. I really have no idea.. so, would you mind.. erm.. waiting here and I'll dress quickly so we could go there together?.. I mean, if you don't want to, you can go, I don't want to keep you.." She rambled.

Derek grinned at her ungainly manner.

„I'd love to, Meredith." He said and smiled to her.

„Oh, okay. That's erm.. great, that's great.I'll just.. change and.. I'll be back soon." She said and quickly went to the bathroom.

_Oh dear god, did that just really happen?_

„Take your time!" Derek called after her.

_Okay, it did. Wow._


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews and welcome to all the new readers!**

* * *

Meredith Grey clearly was a woman.

If somebody wouldn't have noticed that until now, now he would know exactly, because it took her ages in the bathroom.

Derek got bored just sitting around at the couch so he stood up and walked around in her office.

It was nicely decorated.

His eyes went over pictures, plants and lots and lots of lovely, little accessories.

He wondered if she had brought these or if they had been here before.

Derek looked up when her laptop made a little noise, but it was just a signal that the screen saver was active now.

There was a slide show of some of her personal pictures gliding over the monitor and he couldn't resist watching.

The first picture showed Meredith with a dark haired Asian woman in Paris in front of the Eiffel tower.

_So she went to Paris. City of love.._

Before his thoughts could digress, the next picture appeared.

Meredith and a tall, good looking guy standing next to her, both smiling at the camera.

Jealousy bubbled in him as he saw the guy embrace her tightly on the photograph.

_Maybe her former boyfriend by the way he hugged her.._

Derek suddenly felt the urgent need to puke and was relieved as the slide show went on.

Meredith with an older woman in front of a building which seemed like a school or something.

He watched the woman more precise and concluded it had to be her mother, since they looked really alike.

Meredith smiled slightly and the woman had a big smile on her face.

„It's one of the only pictures I know she's really happily smiling. Happens not that often." He heard Meredith say from behind him.

_Why the hell did I tell him that??_

He smiled to himself as a wave of lavender overcame him and he heard her talking to him.

_O my god, he does the leaning thing. How sexy is that?!_

Derek turned around and looked at her.

„I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy, it's just, they appeared and you took a hell of a long time and so I.."

„Hey, it's okay." Meredith broke off his rambling. „I'm sorry it took me so long, I just.. anyway, now I'm here." She said.

_I just had to try thinking clearly because you were standing in the room next to me waiting for me._

Meredith seemed a little more relaxed now around him and her rambling wasn't as bad as before.

„She looks proud."

„You think so?" Meredith answered surprised.

Nobody ever told her her mother looked or was proud of her.

„Yeah. She really.. looks proud." He said as he watched the picture again.

Meredith smiled.

„Nobody ever told me my mother looked proud of me."

„Really? I actually can't believe that.I mean, you are kind of the super-child."

„You don't know my mother." She sighed, the happiness boiling in her because of his previous words slowly fading away, „It's.. it's complicated."

„Oh, Meredith, I'm sure she's very proud of you."

„I'm not so sure about it. And if she really is, she's damn bad at showing it."Meredith sighed again.

„I would be proud of you." Derek stated.

„Oh.."she breathed in response.

„That's erm.. nice, I think."

Derek saw her body stiffen and decided to quickly change the topic.

„So, the office. It's very nicely decorated. Did you do that?" He smiled at her.

Meredith's body seemed to relax again and there even was a little smile on her face.

„No, that was Laura, my secretary. She's really great."

„Laura Vallese?"

„Yeah, do you know her?"Meredith asked.

„Not really. I just talked to her in the hallway once or twice."

„Oh..okay.."

Derek finally stood straight and looked at his watch.

„So, we probably should get going, the ministers will think we got lost or something.."

Meredith suddenly remembered the meeting.

„O my god, I totally forgot that. Crap, crap, crap. We're soo late. Damn.. I mean, how the hell could I forget that?"

_Maybe because he was leaning like that on my desk.._

„It's not that big deal. Minister's council is once a week, if we miss that one we'll not get expelled or something." Derek chuckled.

Meredith looked at him doubtful.

„But I just can't miss my first minister's council. I mean, they'll think I'm some complete stupid American who apparently isn't clever enough to figure out the way to the council-hall alone."

„Meredith, calm down. And we are not that late. It's only twenty minutes."

Meredith's eyes widened.

„ONLY 20 minutes? You've got to be kidding me!20 minutes!! 20 minutes, Derek!!"

„Meredith, Meredith, calm down, it's really not that bad."

„NOT THAT BAD? SERIOUSLY?? SERIOUSLY??" Meredith screamed and went to her desk to catch her folder.

She turned around quickly and didn't notice the chair so she tripped over it and landed on her backside.

„OUCH!!" She screamed and rubbed her leg.

One of her heels was broken off and her ankle felt sprained.

„DAMN SHIT. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Meredith was kind of in rage.

She tried to get up, but her foot creased.

Derek rushed to her side.

„Let me help you. Are you okay?"

Meredith grimaced and shot him an angry glare.

„Yeah, I'm just FINE. My ankle is sprained, my new expensive Louboutin-heel is broken, I am at least 20 minutes late for an important meeting and cherry on top, my all McDreamy co-worker wants to help me up, but I can't even let him, because then I would .."

_HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD. Damn. DAMN!!_

_McDreamy? She thinks I'm dreamy?_

„Then you would?" Derek grinned at her and helped her up into his arms.

„Damn, I.. it's.. just..nothing, I... we have to go, meeting and late, we're late and .." Meredith said quickly and trying to ignore the screaming voices in her head.

„Meredith, stop rambling and answer my question. Then you would what?" Derek had an idea of what she was about to say, but he needed to hear it from her.

He couldn't resist the urge to took the falling strand of hair behind her ear.

A new wave of lavender overcame him as he breathed in deeply.

Meredith looked straight in his eyes as she leaned closer to him.

Her skin burned where he had touched her.

„Then.. I would.." Meredith never broke the stare and leaned closer and closer to him.

She couldn't finish her sentence because Derek's lips crashed on hers with a searing force.

He smiled against her lips as he felt her immediately responding to his kiss.

Meredith wrapped her arm around his neck to get better access to his mouth and buried her hands in his curls.

Their lips met over and over again melding together softly as Meredith let out a small moan.

Derek pulled her tighter to him and seized the opportunity to delve his tongue in the sweet, dark caverns of her mouth.

He passionately sucked on her bottom lip as heat began to rise in him.

A deep groan tore from his chest as he heard Merediths soft moans when he pressed his now prominent erection into her stomach.

His hands glided over her tempting curves and she pulled on his thick, black locks as he delved his tongue deep in her mouth once more.

Derek let his thumbs lightly graze over the sides of her breasts as she moaned and began to ran her hands up and down his strong arms.

Derek lightly lifted her up to the desk as Meredith wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her breasts against his strong, masculine chest.

Derek groaned at the contact of her hardened nipples and captured her tongue between her lips to suck on.

She moaned slightly as her lightly aching ankle came in contact with his thigh, but the pain was suddenly forgotten by the rough passion Derek pressed his lips against hers again.

Forgotten was the meeting, the broken heel and her hurting foot, only the searing kiss they both had yearned for for so long captured their minds.

Meredith completely blinded out all her rational thoughts, only her heart told her what to do.

She had yearned for his contact to her skin for so long that she didn't care a shit about what could probably happen, it felt way to good to let this feeling go.

Derek moaned as he felt her pressing her tiny body tighter against him and held her as close as possible.

He felt like he was in , heaven or even better!

From the moment he saw her he had thought of this kiss.

How her petal soft lips would feel against his and how it would be to embrace her tiny frame.

The feeling of her hands in his curls drove him insane and made him wanting her to please her in every way possible.

They kissed, lost in their passionate, sweet frenzy as only the urgent need of oxygen forced them to pull apart.

Meredith sighed heavily as Derek tried to catch his breath himself.

He smiled at the image of her red, swollen lips and a jolt of heat flooded through Meredith's body as she felt him pulling her into him once again.

Derek just was about to crash his lips on hers again, as suddenly the door to her office flew open.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Ricardo Massa was a clever man.

His mother, Elena Massa, once was a very famous actress in Italy until she was taken ill with a serious disease and died very soon after that.

Ricardo tried to make profit out of her death and published a biography and several fan-articles , so he got rich really quickly.

With his money he soon was able to get one of the best paid workplaces for an attorney in Italy, namely the parliament.

He had studied law and journalism and worked now as one of the most powerful attorneys in the land.

Unfortunately, Ricardo Massa was a complete asshole.

He tried to make money out of everything and his colleagues hated him.

He had slept with nearly all Italian models and was famous for his reputation as one of the biggest man-whores in Italy.

In the beginning stages of his time at the parliament, he and Mark Sloan became friends.

Since they both really loved to use women as their "toys", it didn't took long that they laid eyes on the same woman.

In the end, Mark got to do her and Ricardo was wounded in his pride and tried to publish some very bad stories about Mark in the newspapers.

Luckily Mark realized soon what an asshole Ricardo really was and they didn't speak to each other except it was inevitable.

But if there was something Ricardo hated more than Mark Sloan, then it was his best friend Derek Shepherd.

Derek also was an attorney, and as Mark got his job at the parliament, he tried to get one for Derek too.

Derek also helped Mark with the media-scandal Ricardo tried to start after the thing with the woman happened and cherry on top, Derek got the job Ricardo wanted, he became attorney general and was now more powerful that Ricardo ever could be.

He swore to himself he would get his revenge, and today, the perfect opportunity appeared.

* * *

His worst enemy, attorney general Derek Shepherd, was passionately kissing their new, very hot minister for women.

Ricardo tried not to jump in the air at that sight.

He quickly contained himself and shot a few pictures with his cellphone-camera.

Then he put it away and an evil grin appeared on his face.

„Well, if that isn't our new minister for women making out with our attorney general Derek Shepherd. You sure that is a good way to start a career, honey?Oh, and Derek, I thought you'd have a better taste than this filthy little whore over there? Didn't you learn your lection with Sandra?"

Derek and Meredith pulled apart and looked shocked at their intruder.

„What are YOU doing here, Ricardo?" Derek finally managed to choke out.

„Well, since you announced 20 minutes ago in the assembling hall you'd go search Mrs. Grey and guide her there, I thought I'll go see if you needed some help .Anyway,since you seem a little overcharged with bringing the woman safely to the meeting, I think I will do you a favour and take care of that by now. Do you you mind, Signora Grey?" Ricardo said with an evil grin on his sharp features.

Meredith looked at Derek helpless.

„Go, Meredith. It'll be the best." He said with a huddled voice.

He shot a death glare to Ricardo as Meredith freed herself from his arm, which had wandered to her waist when Ricardo started to speak; and started to walk towards their intruder.

„Oh, and Mer?" Derek said and caught her arm.

„I'm so, so sorry." He said with an incredibly sad gaze at her direction.

Meredith turned her head in confusion.

While the rude man grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the office she tried to wrap her mind around the things Derek had just said.

What was he sorry about? It's not that she hadn't kissed him back or didn't want this. And of course it wasn't his fault that this asshole had poked in the office without knocking.

„What are you thinking about, Missy? Do you regret it already?Well, believe me, you weren't that important for him, since Derek Shepherd is one of the biggest man-whores at this place. Let me warn you, baby..

He couldn't get one more word out of his ugly mouth when Meredith slapped him with all her power and left a parching, red mark on his cheek.

„Damn, you got some grip, baby. I love that with a woman." He groaned and wanted to pull her into him.

„Don't you dare touching me!!" Meredith yelled and slapped him again.

„Oh, don't tell me you wouldn't like it, Missy. But that would fuck up my whole plan, so I better keep my hands off you. But let me warn you, you'll regret making out with Derek Shepherd and slapping Ricardo Massa forever."

"I really don't think so!" Meredith spat as she tried to ran off.

* * *

Yes, today definitely was a great day for him. Ricardo smiled to himself.

Now he would finally get his revenge.

He planned on immediately going to the president and telling him about the whole thing, when suddenly an even more evil thought came to his mind.

Ricardo pulled out his cellphone and called a few numbers.

"Corriere della sera, buongiorno!" A deep, male voice spoke into the phone.

Ricardo talked to the guy for about five minutes in a heated discussion.

After he had finished all the calls, a confident smile was plastered on his face.

His day had just gotten even better than before.

* * *

Derek felt completely numb.

On one hand, he couldn't understand that, because minutes ago his heart soared at the emotions running through him because he had just shared a kiss which was one of the most amazing ones he had ever had, if not the best kiss ever.

But on the other hand, he could totally understand his numb feeling when he thought of what was coming now.

He ran his hand over his mouth trying to eliminate the wave of nausea overcoming him, but then a thought appeared in his mind and he ran off towards the assembling hall as if stung by an adder.

He just had to reach her, he told himself over and over again.

As he arrived at the front door of the assembling hall, nobody was in sight.

„_Damn." _He thought as he stood there trying to catch his breath.

He knew exactly what awaited him behind this door and he would give anything to not have to enter.

But he also knew he couldn't do anything about it, and before Massa used Meredith for him to do it, he wanted to do it by himself.

Even when he knew that this would hurt him and her more than it had the last time with Sandra, that it maybe even would hurt the most he could think of now with Meredith.

* * *

Meredith was still thinking why he had apologized as she noticed something going on in the assembling hall.

A few minutes ago, Ricardo had finally reached her and told her to go in there and sit down at her place.

Sighing, because she knew she couldn't do anything, she had followed his instructions and sat there now, while all the other ministers seemed preoccupied with paper-work lying before them, acting like it was the most important thing ever to read these files.

Nobody even asked her where she had been and only three or four looked up from their papers when she came in.

At her place there also was a big, blue folder, so she thought it maybe would be the best idea to read through it till Derek and Ricardo would arrive.

She just wanted to open the folder, as Ricardo came in.

He went to the Italian president, who was the chairman of every meeting with the ministers.

Massa silently talked to him a long time and the president, Mr. Scarplone, seemed more and more uneasy and looked at her quite some times.

_So, he told him. They are clearly talking about us._

Meredith nervously began to chew on her bottom lip.

Damn, she knew this thing with Derek wasn't right, forbidden even, but she couldn't exactly remember what happened to high-ranking members of a parliament who had private „contact". She had heard about some cases of love-stories between members of the parliament, but she never progressed them. Cristina also had joked about it, but she never really thought about it. All she could remember was that is was something bad and it wasn't acquiesced because the lovers could get information from their partner which they aren't allowed to know and then they could misuse it.

Her mind wandered over and over but she couldn't figure it out.

Suddenly the president stood up and told all the ministers to go to the big assembling hall.

Confusion began to develop between the ministers and silent murmurs filled the hallway as they all walked over to the great assembling hall.

Meredith thought her head would turn red and explode when she wouldn't be able to get the solution to the thing she questioned her mind over and over about, but when she saw Derek standing at the lectern of the assembling hall, bitter realization hit her.

She had to gulp as finally light came into her head.

Damn, how she wished it would have stayed dark now..

* * *

**A/N: Just a short information so it wouldn't be to confusing:**

**In my story, I like to think that it's not allowed to be in a relationship with another member of the parliament.I have no idea if this is realistic or how that works in the real world, but here it's forbidden.**

**So Meredith and Derek kinda broke ground-rules.**

**The other thing is, that if you happen to get caught like MerDer by Massa, severe consequences will follow.**

**What exactly the consequences are, that, dear readers, you can read in the next update. :D  
**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Derek Shepherd was sweating.

He was never sweating.

At least not when he had to deliver a speech in front of the whole parliament-staff.

But now, he was sweating, shaking even.

He knew exactly what awaited him and he didn't know if knowing that was a good thing.

When he went into the assembling hall, he thought over his two options over and over again.

First he thought he'd better say yes, but after a long time of thinking about it, he decided that maybe the other way would be the better one, after all he knew what had happened to him and Sandra.

Deep in his thoughts he didn't notice the whole people streaming into the assembling hall.

Suddenly someone softly padded him on the shoulder and pulled him out of his reverie.

Derek's head shot up and met the alert eyes of the president.

Mr. Scarplone led him behind the stand in a small room.

„Derek, is that true what Ricardo told me? Please tell me it's not." He looked at him with pleading eyes.

„It is, but Massimo, I'm not sorry about it. Massa probably exaggerated in his speech to you, but I can't help it with her, really."

„So you fell in love with her?" Massimo Scarplone asked afflicted.

„No, I don't.. I mean, I don't even know her. It's not.. I.. maybe.. yes.. no, I don't know." Derek stumbled over his words and ran his hand through his hair like he always did when he was nervous.

„Derek, you're rambling. Well, so what will you do? Have you decided yet?Because I have to announce it in a few minutes. Oh, how much I hate these things.."the older man murmured.

„Yeah, I'll deny it.I think if this gets serious, this will be our better option. I don't know if you know, but I already had to do this once and I said yes. I couldn't say no, because I was young and didn't know the consequences. After all I swore to myself I would never do that again, but.. I just can't help it with her."

Massimo put his hand on Derek's shoulder.

„I know, I know. It's never easy.I had to learn it by myself, and luckily Rosanna always sticked with me. It did take her some time to figure things out, but then she finally came back to me. I hope Mrs. Grey will do the same for she know what you have to do?"

„I'm not sure." Derek said seeming very downhearted.

„Well, she'll be not very happy at first, but you have to talk to her and tell her why you denied her."

„Of course. I hope she'll let me talk and listens to me." He sighed.

Massimo placed his hand on Dereks shoulder. „You'll just need to make her listen."

Derek smiled weakly.

„Thanks, Massimo."

„No porblem. I trust you, you know I hate Ricardo just as much as you do." He said reassuringly.

„I know. Okay, so let's do this. I can't avoid it forever."

„Okay. I'm so sorry he caught you, but I think that would've happened sooner or later."

„Probably." Derek smiled sadly and walked out.

The president followed with a sigh.

* * *

Finally his day of the revenge had come.

Ricardo Massa walked into the assembling hall just in the right time, the president was about to deliver his speech.

He smiled to himself and sat down next to Mrs. Grey.

„Ahh, Signora Grey, I'm glad you made it. I think you'll enjoy this just as much as I will, don't you think?"

Meredith's head, which she had rested against her hands, poked up to meet his evil glare.

„Shut up, you asshole. And if you think I don't know what this is about, then I'm sorry I have to disappoint you." She spat angrily.

„Oh, Mrs. Grey ,calm down, please. People can hear you and... oh, we have to shut up now, or we'll miss something, and I'm sure as hell I don't want to miss that." He said wickedly grinning as the president walked up to the microphone.

Meredith began to chew on her bottom lip and clenched her fists.

_Let the torture begin_, she thought.

"Dear ministers, dear attorneys, dear members of the parliament, you all are here because of a case of RTCO7, you all know what I am talking about."

RTC07, damn, that was the term for it.

Memoirs of that passage in the law-book flooded Merediths brain as she suddenly could it see all directly in front of her eyes.

_Case RTC07: When a high-ranking member of a parliament, meant are all ministers or higher ranks, starts a personal relationship with another high-ranking member, one of them either has to confess their relationship and quit, or he or she denies the relationship, which means he/she ends it immediately.__This step has to be taken, because there are severe risks of intrigues and misuse of power in the political scene, and this can't happen in no case._

That was exactly the text imprinted in the book Meredith also had to read before she became a member of the parliament..

The voice of the president ripped Meredith apart from her thoughts.

„So, to make this short, Derek Shepherd, do you admit a personal relationship to Meredith Grey, or do you deny it?"

The parliament was deathly silent.

All the members turned to Meredith in their astonishment and waited for Derek's answer.

Meredith had turned completely white and seemed as if she wished she could just get far away from here.

Derek desperately searched her eyes, but she looked to the ground ashamed.

„Derek?" the president silently asked.

Derek looked at her for the last time, as finally green clashed with blue.

Meredith could see in his eyes how much these words must hurt him, as he said, his gaze never averting from her eyes: „I deny it."

* * *

After the words were spoken, the people in the hall let go the breath they all had been holding.

They silently began to mumble as the president knocked on the lectern and immediately got their attention back.

„Now to the official part. Derek Shepherd, do you swear you will do your work for this parliament and Italy with all your power and fulfill your duty as attorney general?"

„I swear."

Meredith could see the content look on Ricardo Massa's face as he heard Derek renewing his vows for the parliament.

Meredith knew how degrading this was for a minister, and she was thankful the president handled it in a decent and short manner.

She didn't exactly know what to feel.

On one hand, she felt betrayed because he had denied her, but she knew it probably was the best for them, otherwise one of them had to quit, and nobody of them was ready to give up their jobs.

But on the other hand she felt so bad for him ,because he had to do this in front of the whole staff and she wanted nothing more than to pull him in her arms and calm him down.

Meredith's thoughts were again interrupted by the voice of the president..

„Okay, so for me this thing is done with that. I don't want any more rumours about this, this topic will be off the table from now. We all appreciate Mr. Shepherd's work here and there will be no change in that because of this same thing applies for Mrs. Grey. That is all. Thank you."

The president nodded one last time in Derek's direction and disappeared through the back door.

* * *

Derek looked for Meredith as all the ministers started to stand up and walk out of the assembling hall, but he couldn't see her.

He walked down the stairs of the podium and went to the exit.

He just wanted to go through the door as a hand grabbed his arm roughly.

Derek turned around and looked into Ricardo's hateful eyes.

„ So, this time you made the better choice, I suppose?It seemed your little whore isn't all that angry, but next time, I swear to god, I'll get my revenge."

„What the hell do you want, Ricardo?You know nothing about Sandra, and you know nothing about over the thing with Meredith. Get over the thing with Mark already."

Ricardo grinned with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

„Try me, Shepherd." He said and shot him one last hateful glare as he rushed by him out of the door.

Derek shook his head and finally was able to go look for Meredith and explain it all to her, as suddenly again a hand grasped his arm.

„What the hell.. oh, Mark. Where have you been?I haven't seen you at the assembling hall?"

Mark looked even more confused than he had before.

„It was my day would you mind telling me now what is going on in here? Everybody acts strange and what the hell are you doing in the assembling hall? I just saw Massimo run off a few minutes ago, he seemed stressed. So what the hell is going on??"

„Mark, I can't talk right now, I have to find Meredith first, but she ran off, so.."

„Ah, so you finally screwed Grey? Good boy."

„I did NOT screw her, Mark. I just kissed her and we got caught so.."

„You WHAT?" Mark screamed. "Damn, so that's what the whole shit here is about? Holy shit, this sucks. Couldn't you be more careful?"

„I wasn't, we were.. I mean.." Derek started.

„Man, you sound like her. So what happened? Who caught you by the way?" Mark interrupted him.

„Ricardo. That's my problem. But now I really have to find her Mark."

„I saw her running off earlier, you won't get her, man."

„WHAT? Damn, why didn't you tell me do I do know?" Derek asked sounding desperately.

„Well, what about telling me already what happened? So Ricardo caught you two making out. And he immediately told the president, right?!"

„Of course he did. I had to do RTC07."

„WHAT? Damn, Shep, that sucks. I mean, after Sandra..did you confess it?"

„No, I denied her."

„Oh, thank god. That was the best you could do. I mean, that may sound stupid right know, bot you would be stupid if you would risk your job because of this. Or do you love her enough to give up your job?" Mark asked carefully.

„What do you all think about me loving her?! I mean, I really do like her, but.. I'm not sure if I love her, I mean, I know her maybe for two days now."

„Ever heard of love at the first sight, man? Anyway, to me you really sound like you really like her, don't you?"

„Of course I do.I mean, I maybe even love her, I just.. we got caught at our first kiss. Our first kiss!That wasn't supposed to happen. I mean, I don't know her, so I had to deny it, because I can't risk this job for her if I don't even know if she likes me , so..Of course I want to be with her, but you know the rules of the parliamnet. Risking this job for something I don't know.. Damn, but I'm just so.. you won't believe how much it hurt as I had to say these words. I looked in her eyes and she.." Derek began to sob silently. He quickly gathered himself again and wiped over his eyes.

Mark looked worried at his broken friend.

„I'm so sorry, I do know the rules.. So, what do you do now? Tell her you love her and keep it as a secret to the parliament?"Mark asked worried.

„No, of course I won't tell her. I mean, I don't even know if I do. I just have to tell her why I did this and make sure she knows she wasn't just some fling. Somebody surely told her about my past, and after that she has to think I'm some man-whore or something."

„Well, sorry to break this to you, but over the last years you really acted very man-whorish. Think about all the girls and the bars and.."

„I know, I know. You know that after Sandra ..."

„Yeah, yeah, I you have to tell her about Sandra too. Maybe she'll understand it better then."

„I hope so, and I will tell her all. She deserves all the details, I mean, the situation I got her in.. she just started here.."Derek said, his hand running over his eyes again.

„ Derek, you also just started your time here. God, this girl took out the last bit of your brain or what?" Mark tried to joke.

„No.. I.. I .. damn, that's kind of a crappy start here, isn't it?"

„Well, not if you figure things out."

„Yeah.. okay, I'll go to her secretary, maybe she can tell me where she lives or something, I really need to talk to her."

„Okay. Good luck, man. „ Mark said and hugged Derek.

„Thanks, Mark.. I really... thanks." Derek said.

Mark smiled at him and then finally let him go to Meredith's office to find Laura.

* * *

„Laura? „ Derek asked as he knocked at her office.

He heard a muffled „Come in." and entered the room.

Laura sat on her chair, her nose buried in some files, nervously playing with her pen.

She looked up as Derek went in.

„Hey Derek, erm Mr. Shepherd, I mean. Can I help you with something?"

„Please call me Derek. Erm yeah, did Meredith appear here a few minutes ago?"

„Well, actually.. yes." Laura said carefully.

„Did she say what she wanted to do?" Derek asked her with a pleading look in his eyes.

„I... erm. Not really, she told me she'd go do some drinking. Lots and lots of drinking I, erm.. can give you her address, if you want?!" Laura felt really bad for him. The look in his eyes when she had said Meredith went drinking... Not good. Not good at him her address really was the least thing she could do.

„Yes, please. That would be nice. Thank you."

_Damn shit. She's drinking. Crap._

„No prob, wait a minute, I'll write it down for you." She stood up and scribbled something on a little yellow post-it.

„Here you go. Good luck."

„Thanks, I think I'll need it." Derek smiled weakly at her and then silently closed the door after him.

Laura sighed deeply and carried on with her work. She wished just she could help these two..

* * *

„Another straight Tequila, you sure?"

„I'm sure, I think. I really need to get numb now." Meredith sighed and smiled sadly at the bartender.

„Here we go, Signora. This one is on the house."

„Thank you." Meredith said, smiling sadly when she downed her shot expertly.

„Bad day?", a perky voice asked next to her.

Meredith turned and looked at the smiling face of a tall, blonde woman with a baby on her arm.

„Erm.. yeah. Very."

„Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being rude, I'm Isabella. Isabella Stefanio, but you can call me Izzie. Do you mind if I take a seat?"

„No, of course not.I'm Meredith Grey. Is this your son?" Meredith asked and caressed the baby's head.

„Nice to meet you...uhm Yeah, that's Emanuele. I know, it's weird to bring a baby into a bar, but I'll meet my friend here soon and I didn't know what to do with Em, so I brought him with me. So,erm, is it rude again if I ask you what happened?" the friendly blonde woman asked.

„No, it's okay.. I.. well, it's kinda complicated. I kissed a guy and that implied a lot of problems.I'm not allowed to do that in my branch, you know?"

„You're not allowed to do that? Where the hell do you work? Oh, sorry, way to directly again."

„It's okay. I think I'm too drunk to mind anyway." Meredith chuckled bitterly and went on.

„So, I'm a politician, you know. I work at the parliament, and some stupid asshole saw me and my colleague kissing, He betryed us to the whole parliament and..well.. didn't turn out that well."

„Oh, I'm so sorry." Izzie said looking concerned.

„You can talk to me about it if you want to. I mean, you don't have to, it's just, if you feel better then.."

„Yeah, that probably would help." Meredith smiled weakly.

She told Izzie the whole story, who she never interrupted her.

„Oh, Meredith, I'm so sorry." she suddenly got up and hugged her.

„Oh sorry ,that was probably too forward, but I'm always too forward."Izzie said apologizing and sat back on her barstool.

„No, really, it's was more like.. nice. It's nice to have someone who understands you, you know. I don't know anybody in this whole city except my best friend. But she's a surgical intern and has to work now, so.."

„Oh, I Meredith, I'm sure this thing with you and Derek will work out. Maybe you should just talk to him."

Meredith nodded slightly.

„Yeah, that would probbly be a good idea. Erm, can I have a coffee and some water please?" She said directed to the bartender.

„Of course, Signorina bella.. Here you go. Feeling better now?"

„Yeah, I think it's okay now." Meredith said as he placed the coffee and the water in front of her.

„So, it was really nice to meet you. We could hang out sometime, what do you think ?"

„Of course, I'd love to. Here is my cell-number, you can call me any time. Maybe we can go on some walks through the park with Emanuele, or go out or something."

„Sure, that would be great.I'll call you, okay?"

„Okay, great. Do you need me to call a cab or something?" Izzie said looking concerned.

„No, it's okay, I'm quite sober now. My head is just spinning a little, but it's okay, really."

„Okay then. Bye Meredith, see you soon."

„Definitely." Meredith said and kissed Emanueles head.

„See you soon too, baby." She murmured.

Izzie hugged her goodbye and Meredith finally got up, paid and went out of the bar.

She winked at Izzie once again and then walked home slowly.

* * *

It was warm out here. Not really hot any more, because it was getting late, but still very agreeable.

Izzie really was great, Meredith thought and smiled as she remembered the funny, blonde woman.

She was so happy and blithe and a great listener.

It really felt good to have another friend in this big city.

Cristina was great, in so many ways, but sometimes she could really use someone like Izzie.

Meredith smiled and nearly forgot all about Derek and what had happened earlier as she went up to her apartment.

She just was about to open the door, as she caught a sleeping form on her upper stairway.

_That couldn't be.._

„Derek?!" Meredith gasped surprised, as he suddenly woke up when he heard someone talking to him.

„Meredith, you're home! Finally." Derek breathed as he jumped up. He rand his hand over his eyes and through his hair.

Derek let his gaze wander over her small form and tried to see if she was drunk.

She looked tired and dishevelled, but from what he would say, she wasn't drunk any more.

Gosh, he probably looked just as bad as she did, he suddenly noticed.

He ran his hand again through his thick, black hair and nervously opened his mouth.

„So.. erm.. I think we need to talk.

* * *

**A/N: So, the options if you get caught are:**

**Either you "deny" your relationship-thing and NEVER EVER get spotted together any more in any not work-relating-ways at the parliament  
**

**OR**

**you don't "deny" it, live happily ever after with your girl/boy, but sadly you have to resign from your work at the parliament.**

**MerDer know exactly that they _can't can't can't_ be together when they want to continue their work, and if they sneak around in their free time, it's very dangerous, because there's surely always some Massa-guy around who could see them.  
**

**And if he catches them AGAIN, well.. things could get ugly.. like they get kicked out of parliament-ugly..**

**Which they don't want to, of course. =)**

**I hope you'll stick with me!**


	8. Chapter 8

Safeness. Calmness. Warmth. Love.

Meredith slightly shook her head. No , not love. It couldn't be. They had only known each other for three days.

But she didn't even care if the warmth she felt bubbling in her body was love, she didn't care, if only she felt safe.

And she did. Probably the safest she had ever been feeling.

S a f e t y.

A wonderful feeling.A smile slowly curled on Meredith's beautiful face as she shifted slightly, hopefully not waking him, and let her mind wander back to the conversation she had shared with Derek...

„So, erm.. I think we need to talk."

* * *

_Derek's words stuck in Meredith's mind as she tried to unlock the door._

_She fidgeted with her keys until Derek placed his warm hand over hers._

_„Let me help you." He said with a warm smile as he unlocked the door._

_Meredith immediately felt cold as his hand left hers._

_The look of his piercing blue eyes bored deep into her as he offered his help and now she was standing here like an idiot._

Damn Mer, move already or he needs to help you with that also... God, what the hell am I thinking?

„Damn shit what the hell am I doing here?"

„_What did you say?" Derek asked gently and leaned onto the doorframe._

Leaning. Damn. Brain dead. Ahh, yes and.. DID I JUST SAID THAT OUT LOUD BEFORE?

_„Erm.. nothing." Meredith said as she quickly reddened. Finally she managed somehow to walk through the door._

_Derek chuckled about her blushing and followed her into her apartment._

_He nearly fell over a big box placed directly at the entrance, but luckily could get his balance back in the last moment._

_„Oh my god, I'm so sorry, did you hurt yourself? I knew I had to move this box away, it's just it was late and I didn't wanted to be late, seriously, you don't want to be late on you first days of work and then I just forgot.."_

_„Mer, it's 's just a little.. crammed in here." He chuckled lightly._

Mer. He called me Mer. Again.

_„Just try to ignore it. Come on, please." She blushed again in the most adorable way and led him to the living room._

_Derek followed her looking around in the dark hallway. It really was dark in her apartment._

_But when he entered the room, the first thing he thought was "light"._

_It really was light._

_The main colour in the room was white, with some aesthetic colourful accessories._

_There was a huge front of windows with a gorgeous view over the city._

_„Wow. It's beautiful, Meredith."_

_„Thanks." She smiled, her cheeks turning from red into a slight pink tone._

_She looked just like a little shy girl, who had gotten some ice cream from a nice older man._

_Derek chuckled at her insecurity, he didn't really know that site of her._

_And he surely was one of the few people who got to see her like that._

_If she was outside her safe apartment walls, she always was the tough business-woman who didn't let anyone interfere in her got to see her real, often insecure character. Derek couldn't help but smile about that, because that meant somehow she let him see her real nature._

_„So, erm.. do you like something to drink maybe, coffee or water or juice.. well, I actually don't have juice, but, erm.."_

_Meredith's voice pushed Derek of his reverie._

_„Water would be great. But I can get it for myself, you just sit down, you look kinda tired, Mer."_

Mer. There was it again. She loved the sound of it when he said . It rolled off his tongue so lightly as if he didn't ever say anything else.

_„I erm.. no, it's ok, I mean, you don't know where the kitchen is and.."_

_She felt her head slightly spinning again._

_„Meredith, sit down please. Laura told me you wanted to do drinking, so I suppose your head is still spinning a little. I really can get the water."_

_Derek frowned as he told her what Laura said to him._

_Meredith smiled at him shyly._

_„Thank you. You're right." As always. He could really r__ead me like a book._

_She sank down on the huge white couch and let out a deep breath._

_He was so caring. And she.. loved it. To her astonishment, she loved it. In her former life, she never ever let a man reach her real feelings. She blocked them out if they began to do all the I-wanna-be-your-boyfriend-and-want-to-let-the-whole-world-know – things, she never let anyone in._

_But with Derek, she caught herself of hoping he would like to do these things._

_She would love when he would want to show the world she's his._

_Well, she wasn't. Of course she wasn't. She couldn't be his. He wouldn't even want her to be his, right?_

_He had denied her today. Denied her. In front of a whole parliament. He had denied that he had kissed her._

Damn, stop already thinking all that crap. He HAD to deny her. That was their only chance. She knew exactly he had to. And he came. He even came to her wanting to talk to her afterwards.

That could mean he wanted her..

_It seemed ridiculous that she even thought that._

_The more she thought about the things which were just running through her brain, the more stupid she felt._

_Of course he wanted her. He had kissed her._

_They flirted. Often. The flirted all the time. The were kind of like magnets, attracting each other._

_But it was just so damn hurting and letting herself feel insecure with all the denying-things._

_Why did Massa had to catch them?_

"Karma, Mer. Karma. It's always karma. Karma's a bitch, deal with it.. " .. she could hear Cristina's voice in her head.

_Meredith shook her head trying to put her thoughts in she was thinking rationally, she knew exactly what this was about._

_They felt attracted to each other, like really attracted. And they flirted. Which undeniably leads to kissing. Then that damn minister had to catch them. And then, the only sane thing to do for them was denying it. Seriously, they couldn't loose their whole job, their whole life for one kiss! Could they?_

_Anyway, the thing was, actually he had denied her._

_And that was the problem .Because it hurt._

_Meredith knew exactly that it wasn't because he didn't felt anything for her or because she just was his game, but.. it hurt. It does hurt when someone denies his feelings for you. In public. In front of the heads of a Nation._

_And as often as she tried to tell herself that it really wasn't his fault at all, the fact that it hurt never went away.

* * *

__He must've hurt her._

_He knew he had. He feels just like.. it must've hurt. And when he thought about he could've made her hurting, his stomach churned._

_He knew things were fucked up since Massa caught them kissing and he knew it would hurt her._

_But one thing was very important with the whole story._

_He hurt too. She probably couldn't even imagine how painful it was for him to deny her in front of the whole staff._

_So that was a fact he needed her to know._

_Derek ran his hand through his hair as he refilled the glass of water he was holding, because it had overflown while he was thinking._

_He caught a glimpse of aspirin behind the fruit basket and grabbed it._

_She would probably be thankful for some meds against her headache._

_He pressed out a little pill and went back to the living room, full planning on telling her all the things he felt.._


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter contains things only for MATURE audiences!**

**And just to remember you, this is still all flashback. I didn't put it in italics because I think it's nicer to read that way, just keep it in mind.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As Derek entered the room, Meredith was watering the nice little plants on her windowsill.

She looked so content and calm doing it, a small smile tucked on her lips.

A warm glow was over her whole face and as she turned around because she heard the door, his eyes met the sparkling green of hers.

She never looked so beautiful to him.

Her hair fell softly and in natural curls down her shoulders and some wisps tickled her cleavage.

She wore a burgundy v-sweater and some old baggy pants which hugged her slender figure.

He hadn't ever gotten to see her in her casual clothes, only in her always perfect, impeccable designer clothes.

As good as she looked in some tight skirts and white blouses, the way her v-shirt hugged the soft, round mounds of her breasts and exposed the creamy white skin of her neck, he'd say he even prefer these clothes than her sexy skirts and blouses.

Meredith's soft giggle pulled him out of his reverie.

He reddened as she caught him staring at her.

„I.. erm.. here's your water. Ah yes, and here's an aspirin, I thought you'd probably want to take one after.. you know."

Meredith smiled at him and walked towards him.

„Thank aspirin is probably a really good idea."

Derek smiled and handed her the water.

His hands brushed her fingers slightly as her head shot up.

She stared at him and warm jolts of electricity coursed through her body.

„Erm..thanks." Meredith smiled shyly and finally took the glass.

„Your welcome." Derek answered and smiled at her.

He walked past her and sat down on the huge couch.

The whole room was filled with her soft, calming scent he loved so much.

Meredith threw the aspirin in the water and placed a blanket over her feet as she sat down on the armchair standing opposite to the couch.

She thought about asking him if he probably wanted a blanket too, but decided that it would probably be a little not-manly to wrap up in warm blankets if it wasn't even really cold.

Comfortable silence filled the room and only the soft prickling of the pill which was crumbling away in the water disturbed the silence.

Meredith waited till the pill was fully resolved and emptied the glass.

„So", she finally spoke up, „you said we should talk."

* * *

„Yeah... Yeah, I think we really have a lot to talk about, I honestly don't even know where to start."

Meredith smiled at him weakly.

„We have time. I think."

„Well.. Meredith, I don't know what they did tell you about me, but I did some things in my past I'm not actually proud of."

Meredith tried to keep the smile on her face.

„Everybody does things we're not proud of later, Derek." She said, hoping she'd sound reassuring, because actually, she really had a hard time to stay calm.

She knew that he had been a playboy, hell, why shouldn't he even not be one anymore , they hadn't talked about them, or the kiss or the visible attraction between them.

She just knew the attraction was there.

It was there, and it scared the hell out of her cause he probably didn't feel the same way.

And then, there was the denying-thing and the whole crap with Massa..

Meredith's head was spinning and thoughts were running through her brain as if they'd get money for it.

But she hoped she seemed calm. And relaxed. And reassuring.

* * *

„Everybody does things were later not actually proud of" , she had said.

Well, mumbled, she hadn't looked at him but it sounded.. nice.. reassuring.

And that's something he really needed, because he was about to tell her that there was something about her he couldn't stop thinking of.

Something about her captured him in a way he'd never even thought he would be able to feel.

That made him somehow very happy, but on the other side he felt so bad and stupid for all the things he had done.

Sandra and the whole every night-another women- stuff..

He hated that.

But he needed to tell her, because on the other way, they would never be able to trust each other or let any things happen.

And he definitely wanted things to happen.

But how could she stay so calm?

Didn't she know what guy he had been before?

He could bet they told her to stay away from him.

He just hoped she would let him explain the whole thing.

* * *

„Yeah.. that's.. erm. Good to know." He said looking at her.

As her eyes clashed with his, he needed all his containment to not go over there and hug her and keep her warm and tell her he'd be there for her, because she looked at him with her eyes full of desperation and confusion and.. suddenly hope.

As she processed his words there suddenly was hope in her eyes.

Derek ran his hand through his hair and smiled at her.

So she heard. She had to know something, because of the look she was giving him.

She looked like she stood in front of a door and didn't know what awaited her. She looked scared. Scared, tiny and fragile.

Derek coughed nervously.

„The things I've done.. they were bad. And I.. the whole stuff with Sandra.. you.. I don't how to put it, it's just.."

Meredith smiled weakly as he looked at her searching for something in her attitude which would tell him to go on.

„Just tell me Derek. Spit it out. Rip the band-aid off, you know that's what Cristina always says.. just..".

Derek couldn't help but chuckle at her nervous movements and her rambling.

How could she just roll every rock from his heart, no matter how big it was, with her soft giggle and her adorable rambling?

His gaze turned serious again as he looked at her deeply and said:

„I've done this before. The denying-thing I mean, I've done it before."

Derek was silent and waited for her answer.

Meredith looked at him wide-eyed.

„You've .. what?"She finally chocked out.

Derek's heart was breaking at the sight of her shocked complexion.

„I know... it's.. I was young and she.. it was just..very complicated."

Meredith looked at him with an expression on her face he couldn't quite place.

Hurt? Shock? Anger? Confusion?

„How.. I mean.. what did you.. did you.. did you..I mean.. deny her?" her green eyes transfixed on his as she stumbled the words out.

„I.. no.." He looked at her as his eyes started to get a wet shimmer. „Meredith, don't get this wrong, it was just.."

„No", she said. „It's.. don't talk.. I.. I get it. I just.. please don't tell me more. I.. It's okay, I'm okay,.. I'm fine, really, I 's nothing." Meredith swallowed. She swallowed down all her emotions, all the anger that was boiling in her, the rage, the disappointment, the pain.

Remaining was just a cold, blank stare on her beautiful face.

„Meredith." Derek said as he couldn't stop himself anymore and quickly got up and went to her.

She looked up shocked but sank down in his embrace as he hugged her with his strong arms and tenderly ran his hand over her fragrant mass of hair.

„Meredith." He said again with a soft, calming voice, „not denying her was the thing I regretted most in my going through the whole crap again.. I'm not sure if I could do it. I didn't deny you because I don't want to be with you or because you don't mean anything to me, quite the contrary, you mean so much to me, Mer. I know I don't know you and all that.. but it's just.. I wouldn't be able to pull me and especially you through this whole crap again."

Meredith sniffled in his chest and finally sat up in his lap to look at him.

The safeness and warmth that he was radiating had an extremely calming effect on her, and the words he just said.. she couldn't even really believe it.

„Why Derek.. I mean, why did it happen? What's all this about?"

„You wanna hear the whole story?" he asked her and caressed her back with his large, warm hands.

„Yeah.. I think ." She tried to smile at him and her eyes glistened with the unshed tears in them.

„Okay." He said simply and pulled her closer to him.

Meredith just leaned on his broad shoulder and inhaled his wonderful manly scent.

Derek stroked her back as he continued to talk.

* * *

„I was very young and just started my political career in New York. I came fresh from college and Sandra, that was her name, also was one of the newbies. We liked each other and started spending time together, but the problem was, she didn't work for the aims I had to work and so a personal relationship was forbidden, because we would know the insider-information of our party and all that stuff and could probably give it to each other blabla.. anyway.."

Derek took a deep breath and leaned slightly forward as a wave of lavender overcame him and he smiled.

„.. we met more and more and somehow.. we fell in love. I.. she was my first love, the only one ever since..but we both knew we couln't really keep our relationship secret for a long time."

„Did they find out soon?" Meredith asked as she rose her head from his sweater.

He looked at her with a look full of tenderness and went on.

„Yeah.. it didn't take them , I had to do they whole thing I had to do with you.. you know.."

Derek's face looked really hurt as he continued speaking.

„Anyway, I thought I couldn't deny her. The things I felt for her.. I just.. the work was cool, but it wasn't really what I wanted to , yeah, you know the options.I admitted our relationship officially and then had to quit."

Derek took a deep breath as Meredith looked at him shocked.

A small smile appeared on her face as she noticed how hard this was for him.

She stroked his cheek and looked him into his tear filled eyes.

„You don't have to go on, Derek." She said tenderly.

Derek smiled at her and let his senses engulf with her sweet scent.

„No, it's okay. I want to tell you Mer. You have to know this, I really want you to know this."

„Okay." Meredith said and looked at him in suspense.

„Well, it didn't turn out that well for us. Sandra's parents were in rage as they heard she wasn't from a rich family and her parents had saved a lot of money for her to pay for her parents also weren't really pleased, but it wasn't as bad as with Sandra' sisters also insulted her, they always reminded her how she could be so goddamned stupid and throw away her career for first man she got really depressed and.."

Derek stopped and started to sniffle.

„What happened?" Meredith asked him tenderly.

„It's.. she died. She had an accident, Mer. She was just driving home from dinner with her family and they offended her again. She was stressed and didn't really look at the street. She was dead immediately." Derek told her quiet and tried really hard not to cry in front of her.

Meredith watched him silently and began to stoke his hair.

A wonderful feeling of warmth was starting to spread in her whole body, and all she felt for him was deep compassion and tenderness.

„I'm so sorry, Derek. I didn't mean to hurt you because I wanted you to tell me. I had no idea. I'm so sorry." She said soothingly and rubbed his back.

„It's okay, Mer, really, it's was just such a shock, you know. I don't know what I would've done without Mark and my 's family acted like they never knew me and hardly allowed me to go to her funeral. I went into bars every night and drank my sorrows away and picked up random women whom I kicked out in the morning and then feeling like crap again."He sniffled again.

„Oh Derek." Meredith said and kissed his hands, „I feel so deeply sorry for really don't have to go on if you don't like."She tried to smile at him.

Derek smiled back at her.

„No,I had to tell you. I'm over all this things, really. I know now that it was much to early to settle down with somebody, and our decision of quitting was extremely stupid. We were too young, and we hadn't talked about anything. The thing with her family.. it destroyed her.I had immense feelings of guilt, cause I thought it really was my own fault that she had to die, because I didn't deny her.I visited some shrinks, but in the end, Mark was the guy who really helped me, Mark and my reassured me that it wasn't my fault that she had to die. She also wanted to quit, and she knew her family wouldn't take it well, but she never told , this chapter of my life was really bad, but luckily now I'm okay with now.. I just.. when I met you, there was something about you."

Derek smiled at her tenderly.

"And then you smiled at me, I was .. way you smiled at me, your soft blushing and your speech. The things you told me after I acted like such an ass at our first meeting. I was.. then I kissed you and all I could think about was, I could never deny you, but neither could I pull you through things I went through with Sandra... That day.. O my god, it was the most difficult decision I ever had to make, but I knew I had to deny you, also when it had hurt more than anything I could have ever imagined.."

Derek wanted to go on, but he wasn't able to form a word because Meredith suddenly pressed her lips against his.

It took him only seconds to respond to her passionate kiss as he grabbed her hard and pulled her into him.

Meredith ran her hands through his luscious locks and their lips molded together over and over again.

„Mer.." Derek murmured, and immediately felt cold as her lips were apart from his.

„Derek.." Meredith answered softly and pulled him into her again. She smiled at him and ran her hand through his hair.

"I wanted to do this since.. don't talk.. just feel.", she said and seized her lips with his again.

With fierce passion Derek grabbed her head and delved his tongue into the sweet, dark caverns of her mouth.

Meredith moaned at the contact of his hot tongue with her own and looped her legs around his waist.

She began to suck on his bottom lip as Derek groaned deeply.

„Oh my god, Meredith..me too. I wanted to kiss you ever since we kissed that morning when Massa caught us." he whispered as he buried his head in her fragrant hair.

„You feel so good, Derek." She breathed as he continued to kiss her neck.

Meredith's body felt as if someone set her on fire and constant jolts of electricity shot through her body.

Derek reached her earlobe and began to suck on it gently.

Her core immediately began to throb at the gossamer contact of his tongue with her ear.

She felt as if her ear was directly associated to her core as she began to grow wetter and wetter.

Derek groaned as he pushed his now prominent erection against her flat stomach.

Her body shuddered as she felt his hard member against her and heat boiled in her stomach.

Derek continued to kiss her neck and as he reached the spot between her neck and her collar bone, Meredith thought she couldn't take it any longer.

She moaned loudly and tightened the grip of her legs around his waist.

Chills ran down her spine and she ran her hands trough his thick, black hair.

Derek softly tugged on her sweater and slowly pulled it over her head.

As he saw her torso exposed in front of him only in her lacy black bra, he gasped at her striking beauty.

The soft glint of her milky white skin and her full breasts with her nipples jutting out against the thin, black material was almost to much to take for him.

His cock throbbed and he thought his pants would burst if it didn't get its release soon.

„You're so beautiful, Meredith." Derek breathed and captured her lips again in a kiss with all the passion he felt for her.

Meredith shuddered at the feelings running through her body and moaned lightly as he sucked on her plump bottom lip.

She was dying to feel his bare skin against her own and ran her hands across his back.

Derek just was about to pull his shirt over his head as Meredith stopped him.

„Please let me." She said and looked at him passionately.

Derek grinned sexily and let her pull his shirt over his head.

Meredith's breath caught in her throat as she saw his strong, broad shoulders and his flat stomach before her, with a very light film of dark hair on his sleek chest.

She didn't have time to watch his great body any longer because he did things with his tongue to her neck she thought she'd loose her mind.

She dug her nails into his back and let her head fall back.

Derek expertly unclasped her bra and looked stunned at her full, round breasts in front of him with her rosy nipples jutting out.

He softly kissed her between the valley of her breasts and teased her until the tension got unbearable for her.

„Derek", Meredith moaned and dug her nails deeper into his flesh.

He smiled at her eagerness and took one of her perfect little nipples into his hot mouth.

Meredith gasped at the sensation that was coursing through her body.

„Dereek.." she moaned loudly as he grazed her nipple with his teeth.

He dedicated her other breast the same attention until Meredith thought she was probably in heaven or something.

He kissed his way down her flat stomach and placed small kisses at the hem of her jeans.

Her pussy throbbed more and more as Derek helped her to get out of her pants.

He pulled out of his quickly and again pressed his mouth against hers, capturing her lips in a deep, sweet kiss.

„Dereeek", Meredith moaned loudly as Derek began to kiss her inner thigh.

Her panties were soaked with her juiced and his cock twitched at the sight of them.

Derek groaned as her thigh began to tremble under the soft contact of his tongue.

„Meredith.." he breathed quickly, „you are so wet.."

Meredith moaned and grasped his locks.

„I am.. for you.." She breathed and gasped as Derek caught her lips kissing her deeply.

She pressed her body against his and rubbed her nipples against his bare chest.

He groaned at the contact of her soft skin with his and pushed his body deeper into hers.

Meredith let go of his hair and found her way to his boxers.

She slowly pulled them off for him and grinned at him naughtily as his huge throbbing cock sprang free.

Derek thought his world stopped and he'd cum here and there as her tiny hands gripped around his steely shaft and softly rubbed up and down.

„Mereedith.." he moaned loudly.. „don't stop..please don't stop that feels soo good.."

Meredith grinned as he was begging for her.

She knew that with her small hands she worked wonders on him, but after the way he just made her feel she wanted to please him in exact the same way.

Derek gripped her waist and whispered breathless into her ear.

„I need you Mer. Now."

Meredith grinned at him as she kissed him deeply.

„I need you too. Please." She moaned as she dug her nails into his back.

Derek slowly pushed himself into her as she screamed.

„O my god, Derek, that feels soooo 't ever stop.."

„Never, Mer." He gasped as he captured her lips in a hot demanding kiss.

„Harder Der, please harder.. „ Meredith moaned as Derek began to move faster inside her.

„God, Mer", he whispered and ran his hands through her hair.

„ Dereeeek.." Meredith gasped as she felt her vision go blurry.

„Mer.." Derek gasped loudly, as he finally spilled his seed into her and pushed them out of reality into a wonderful world of complete and utter bliss.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry about the lack of updates, but life got into my way. I hope the updates become more regularly again, maybe I'll try to do shorter ones so I can update more often.**

**Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Birds were chirping.

It was completely silent, except for the birds.

Their voice was soft and clear, just as if they wanted to sing a hymn to the beautiful, new day.

It was one of these mornings which were just perfect because they weren't.

They sky wasn't a sharp, fresh blue, but a milky light blue with long drawn-out, nearly lucent white clouds and the air was as fresh as on the first warm day in spring.

Softly, the bells of the St. Peter's Basilica woke Meredith up from her heavenly sleep.

She blinked as her eyes needed to familiarize the soft sun rays which where shining into the room.

She couldn't remember the last day she had woken up with sun rays shining over her face.

Well, since she always slept with her roller blinds down, that wasn't all to difficult to explain.

While her brain was slowly waking up, she suddenly realized that she really NEVER slept with her blinds up.

Why the hell where they up then?

Meredith shook her head and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Just as she wanted to get out of her bed, she suddenly fell down on something hard.

„WHAT the HELL! Fucking shitty watering can why the fuck do you have to lie around where I choose to fall onto?!", Meredith cursed to herself as she rubbed her aching butt.

She shook her head and finally stood up.

At least she wasn't sleepy any more.

Meredith still wondered about the open blinds and shook her head as she heard a muffled voice behind her.

She turned around and suddenly it hit her.

* * *

„Morning."

Derek smiled as Meredith looked at him flabbergasted.

„Did you sleep well?" he asked her with a tired, but friendly voice.

Meredith smiled weakly.

„Yes, thanks. And erm .. hi. I mean erm.. morning." Meredith stumbled over her words as she frantically started to run her hand through her hair in attempt to make it look less messy.

_Damn, how the hell could I forget he's still her??_

_Seriously Meredith, why shouldn't he be here after last night?_

_YOU asked him to stay._

_Damn, now I'm even rambling in my head._

Derek laughed while getting up and walking over to her.

He quickly kissed her on the cheek as he rubbed his eyes and looked outside the huge windows where you had an amazing view over Rome in the morning.

„It's so beautiful." He said while his eyes drifted into the distance.

_Get yourself together already. He's Derek. Not a mass-murderer or any other kind of horrifying human species._

„It is." Meredith finally smiled and walked up to him.

„Such a beautiful morning. It's gonna be hot."

„Yep. Hear the bells?" he asked her smiling.

„Mmhm. Beautiful. It's calming. You know what? Today it's the first day since what sure is an eternity I woke up with the sun shining over my face."

„Seriously?" The look on Derek's handsome face was suddenly very disbelieving.

„Yeah. I always sleep with my blinds down."

„Oh, seems we forgot yesterday." He said chuckling when he was stepping closer to her pulling her into his arms.

Meredith leaned her head against his strong chest and nodded.

„Mhm.. Sorry I was so shocked a moment ago. It's just, I.. I haven't done this for a while you know.. and then I woke up with sunrays in my face and a few seconds later my ass his something hard as I fell on the floor.. Sorry I woke you up by the way."

Derek chuckled as he embraced her tightly.

„No problem. It's the funniest thing I ever woke up with." He said his eyes twinkling.

„Oh shut up!" Meredith gigged and playfully hit his arm.

„Just as you wish." Derek grinned as he pulled her into him and cupped her beautiful face with his large hands.

He smiled at her when she leaned in and their lips met tenderly.

They took their time exploring each others mouths until they had to come up for air.

„Definitely a good morning." Derek said softly as Meredith put her hands around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

Derek's lips hungrily devoured hers in what quickly turned into a heated, passionate kiss.

His hands wandered over her body while Meredith ran her fingers through his luscious locks.

They stumbled backwards to the couch as suddenly the ringing doorbell forced them to pull apart.

„I'm sorry, it's the postman. He comes every morning at the same time." Meredith said with breathless voice.

Meredith wanted to get up when Derek placed a tender kiss on her cheek and pulled her back down.

„I'm gonna get it, you lay down and relax."

Meredith giggled. „Oh how very prince charming of you. That's what I could get used to."

„ You know, I think that's just what you have to." Derek replied and leaned down to capture her lips once again.

Meredith smiled against his lips and pushed him softly off her body.

„ Go open the door or we will never get to do that when you carry on like that."

„Come on, I know you like it." Derek laughed as he finally got up and went to open the door.

Meredith grinned as she watched him walking to the door.

_Nice ass._

If really felt great to spend time with him she thought.

A wave of heat and lust ran through her body when she remembered their passionate love making the night before.

The tiny hairs on her back rose when she thought of the wonders his mouth and tongue had done to her body.

And just how his hands had felt on the small of her back or his demanding lips on her neck.

Meredith shuddered just thinking of it.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't recognize that it took Derek a very long time only to open the door for the postman.

She just wanted to get up to see what he was doing when he went into the room.

Meredith was startled about the shocked look on his face.

„Derek?What's up? Did something happen?"

Derek looked at her with disbelief and anger in his eyes as he pointed on the newspaper in his hands.

Meredith rushed to him and took the paper.

She turned it around to search for the reason which had led to Derek's facial expression.

„I'm so sorry, Meredith". She heard him whisper in a broken voice.

„What for? Did something ha... oh my god." Meredith's voice got totally silent.

Derek watched her face turn incredibly pale as she stared at the first page of the newspaper.

„What the .. who the hell.. ?" Meredith stumbled over her words, now her face suddenly incredibly angry.

„Did you know something about this?"

Derek looked at her, shocked about how cold her voice was.

„Of course not. I had no idea. Meredith I don't.."

„Stop! Don't Derek, just don't!" she screamed desperately, rushing past him into her bedroom.

„Meredith, I never thought that.." Derek tried to say following her.

„I don't care what you thought Derek!! You know it's _my_ repetition which is ruined now. It's _my_ damn repetition and _my_ damn private life. People just don't seem to care that it fucking isn't for their mother.. Meredith stumbled over her words never stopping yelling.. oh my god, I don't even want to think about what she'll gonna say to me!You have no fucking idea about how bad this is okay?!! So hell I don't care a shit about what you never thought or thought or whatever. Just leave me alone!! Get out!And quit following me like a damn fool!!"

Derek stopped going after her when she ran around in her condo.

He got that she was angry. Pissed. Seething. Of course he got it.

But still it was no reason yelling like that at him.

He heard a muffled cry shake through her body and all of a sudden, his anger was gone.

She was stranding at the opposite site, looking so desperate and angry that all he could thing about was taking her in his arms and telling her that everything would be okay and everything would work out.

„Meredith it's gonna be okay. I never thought Massa would have.." he started with a soothing, soft voice.

"WHAT?? What did you just say Derek?!" Meredith yelled at him.

"It's gonna be okay?" Derek said, unsure what she wanted to know.

"No, the thing with Massa!" Meredith spat.

"I said that I would have never thought he would imply YOU in his damned revenge. He hates me Meredith! I don't actually know why he hates me that much, probably it's just jealousy, but nevertheless he does hate me and now he somehow got that damn photography! That's what I said."

"Ohhh, and you didn't even think about telling me or something? You should have told me Derek, you really should have told me."

"What the hell should I have told you? I didn't know he would pull something like that!!" Derek sounded angry by now.

"I know that you didn't , you could have told me that he spoke to you about his revenge-crap or whatever. Seriously Derek, that's not how this works!"

"I really didn't think anything he'll do would include you. I didn't even think he would do anything. It's gonna be okay Mer! People will talk about it for one day and the next day nobody will remeber the story!" Derek tried to relent since he really didn't want to fight with her.

„Shut the fuck up Derek!! It's not gonna be okay, not any time soon. So stop standing here telling me the world's most stupid shit."

„Meredith-. "

„No. It's my repetition Derek! I'm a minister! A damn NEW minister! And even worse, I'm the ONLY woman in that damn parliament. I knew things like that would always come along when you're the only woman in a field like this. But it's just my beginning phase! People need to trust me. Not think about me as a whore who jumps the first guy she meets in her new job!!"

"Meredith, nobody thinks you're a whore! And you're repetition will be okay. You're great at what you're doing!"

"It might be okay after a very long time. But you really have no idea how long it's gonna take. And my mother.. o my god, I can't think about what she'll say to me. "

"It can't be all that bad Meredith!" Derek said trying to calm her down.

"You don't know ANYTHING about my mother. STOP talking about her as if you know her. Please just leave Derek. I can't deal with this right now. Please leave!" Meredith said loudly while looking at him angrily. Right after the unkind words left her mouth she was deeply sorry for saying them to him. Meredith's eyes were glued to the floor as she tried to control herself in front of him failing miserably.

Derek's shoulders fell down as he tried to look her in the eyes.

„I'm really sorry Meredith. But I really had no idea he.."

„I know you didn't. I'm sorry too."

Meredith took all her strength and led him out of the foyer.

She knew he hadn't anything to do with it. He would have never done something like that.

But she was so angry and scared. She knew she was falling hard for him and that it wasn't allowed for them to be together.

She knew that things like that would happen.

But yesterday, and basically everyday when he stood in front of her with his pleading eyes and sexy smirk, she knew she couldn't resist him.

She knew exactly what she got herself into, but she didn't see any other way out at the moment as to send him away and do some rational thinking.

_Rational thinking. Oh how very ironical of her._

As if she could do rational thinking right know.

But all she knew was, that she couldn't think about that shit in the newspaper when he was there around her all perfect and McDreamy.

„I'm so sorry Derek, I know you didn't have to do anything with it. But please, I really want to be alone right now. I'm sorry."

She said her voice cracking.

Derek looked at her with an unbelievable sadness in his eyes that nearly broke her heart.

„I'm really.. „ he started as she fell into his voice.

„I know.. I just... I know! Goodbye Derek." Meredith ran her hand over her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling as she looked at his crushed appearance walking out the door.

She silently shut the door and let her body lean against it.

Meredith began to shake as she couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

* * *

She didn't know how long she sat like that against the door when suddenly the phone rang.

Meredith jumped and finally let her hand glide into her pocket to reveal the buzzing phone.

She pressed the answer-button.

„Hello?"

„Meredith?? Hey, it's me. , do you remember me?"- Izzie's perky voice chirped into the phone.

Meredith smiled when she thought about the bubbly blonde she met at the café.

„Hey Izzie. Of course I remember you. How are you?"

Meredith hoped her voice sounded naturally and calm.

„Have you been crying?" Izzie's voice asked, suddenly sounding worried.

„I erm.. yes." Meredith whispered. Denying would have been pointless, Izzie would have found out anyway.

„O my god, you poor girl. What made you cry on such a beautiful day?" Izzie asked considerately.

„ Do you have today's newspaper lying around somewhere?" Meredith sniffled into the phone.

„Wait, I think I.. ah, here it is. Why the newspaper, Mer?"

Meredith smiled when Izzie shortened her name.

She heard her rustling with the paper and then suddenly a loud gasp and the sound of Izzie's phone falling onto the ground.

* * *

Emanuele began to cry when his mommy let the phone slip on the ground.

He looked at her with questioning eyes when Izzie stared shocked at the first page of today's newspaper.

Although it was very bad quality , she could see a couple intensely kissing on a big photography in the middle of the page.

The guy was very blurred but the woman was quite identifiable.

Under the photography, there was written with huge bold letters:

**ITALY'S NEW WOMEN'S MINISTER MEREDITH GREY TURNS INTO ITALY'S NEXT MINISTER WHORE?**

**_Bored with work that fast, Ms. Grey?_**

**Read all the details on page four. **

**Exclusively by Ricardo Massa.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello. =)**

**I'm really sorry for always keeping you waiting so long for another update. I truly appreciate the bumps and story-alerts though. In the last few days I thought about the story a lot and now I finally know exactly where it will go. Which is quite amazing, since I know what I want to write now. lol **

**But you know as much as I that this only works if you tell me what you think and if this is still appreciated. I need your reviews to go on.**

**Since it's Easter-holiday here and I have half of the next update written by now, chances are good that there'll be something up by tomorrow or Sunday.**

**As long as .. you'll know. =D**

**I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy!**

* * *

„What the hell does that mean, Meredith? I had a great day today!An amazing day, even. I woke up at four, went to the hospital and my stupid assistant finally did my assignments right. I saved two lives and even the interns seemed to grow some brains. And just when I wanted to eat and skim through today's newspaper, I find MY VERY DAUGHTER on the front page entitled as a WHORE while madly kissing someone on a lousy PHOTOGRAPHY!!THIS is not what I raised you, Meredith Grey!!So would you please be as kind as to tell me WHAT THE HELL THAT MEANS, MEREDITH!?!!"

Her hand went to her ear as her mother kept shouting into the phone.

She knew that this had to come. She knew exactly that her mother would find out and call. But she never thought she would find out that quickly. Or call during work. Her mother never called her during work. Except that she had today.

„Give her to me, Mer. I'll tell her." Cristina whispered as she watched her with a determined expression on her face.

„No, Cris, I have to tell her myself." Meredith muttered silently as she finally pressed the phone to her ear again.

„Mother?"

Cristina saw Meredith turning whiter and whiter the longer she talked to Ellis.

She didn't know what she was saying but judging by the look on Meredith's face she could exactly think of the words Ellis was using.

Meredith's voice was getting more and more quiet and scared as she only mumbled „yes mother" and „no mother" and „of course mother".

This couldn't mean anything good.

Cristina was getting angrier and angrier the longer she had to listen to Ellis putting Meredith down and shouting at her until she couldn't take it any longer.

With one stride she was on Meredith's side and snatched the phone out of her right hand.

„Shut the fuck up, Ellis."

Meredith looked at her in shock trying to grab the phone but Cristina was softly pushing her away while mouthing „I've got this".

Cristina's face suddenly got angry again when Ellis ranted on through the phone.

„No, you will listen to me now." Cristina said in her determined voice.

„I will not allow you to talk to your daughter that way. She has done nothing wrong.. NO, you listen to me now, I'm not done!..yes I do have the right to talk to you Ellis, I'm her best friend, and I can't watch the way you bring her down any longer. Mer hasn't done anything wrong! Some jealous asshole tries to make her quit with the most unfair ways possible....You know exactly that your daughter would never do something like that!!

... No, you've got no say in this! You have no idea how hard this is. One woman in a conservative parliament with only men, most of them not even half as intelligent as her! You aren't the one helping her through this, you have NO FUCKING IDEA of what is going on here!............. Of course I know you are her mother, but you know what, you don't act like her mother! So you don't get to tell me to shut up. Because I won't watch this any longer. If you decide to finally pull your head out of your ass and act like a loving and understanding mother towards her then call her and apologize to her!! But I can tell, you've got a WHOLE LOT to make up to Mer!!! Now leave her along until you got some sense into that brain of yours. Have a good day!!"

When Cristina ended the call, Meredith stared at her with her mouth hanging open in shock.

She couldn't believe what had just happened.

Nobody talked to Ellis Grey in that way, nobody ever.

She would have never dared to tell her these things, even if Cristina was totally right, but not in a million years she would have dared to actually say them loudly.

Meredith still couldn't move, standing there in awe staring at her friend.

Cristina threw the phone on the couch and took a deep breath.

Her fists were clenched with her fingers turned completely white as she quickly closed her eyes and a smile wandered over her face.

She finally opened her eyes again.

„I'm really sorry Mer, but I've wanted to do that for so long."

Meredith, finally not frozen any more, grinned and slightly hugged her amazing friend.

„Thank you very much. I really don't know what I would do without you."

„That I don't know too." Cristina answered grinning.

Cristina felt her smiling into her shoulder quickly when Meredith suddenly sighed slowly.

„It's gonna be okay, Mer. She'll get over it." Cris said soothingly and added „ It's actually me she's going to kill and not you. So you have nothing to worry about."

„Very funny, Cristina." Meredith sighed.

„No, seriously, Mer, she's gonna get it. I'm sure she will apologize to you. I don't know how that is coming over my tongue but she really is no beast. She's tough but in her weird way, she loves you."

„You think so?" Meredith sniffled.

„I do. Seriously".

„Ok." Meredith sighed again and finally let go of her friend.

„But don't think I did all of this because it was so much fun, I want details now." Cristina smirked as she went to the couch picking up Meredith's phone.

„Why did I know something like that was coming?" Meredith giggled going to the kitchen and pouring her some orange juice.

„Did you really thing I'll let her kill me for nothing?"

„No, but..."

„I'm kidding Mer. But I do want details." Cristina smirked.

„Ugh, you're hopeless."

„Thanks, always have been."

Meredith rolled her eyes and sipped her orange juice when suddenly her phone rang again.

Cristina looked at her with a worried expression on her face and Meredith coughed on her juice.

„Mom?" she asked barely audible.

Cristina picked the buzzing phone up and smiled relieved.

„No, it says „Izzie" ."

Meredith's face lit up as she rushed to Cristina and pressed the answer button.

„Izzie?"

„Hey Mer. Where are you? Are you at home?"

„Hi. Erm... no, actually I'm a Cristina's."

„Cristina's?"

„Oh sorry, she's my best friend."

„I see. Are you guys hungry?"

„Hungry? Erm, wait.." – „Cristina, are we hungry?"she asked loudly.

„Of course we are hungry, Mer. Never diss food, wherever it comes, remember?"

Meredith laughed and pressed the phone to her ear again.

„Izzie? We are hungry."

„Perfect." Izzie beamed. „ I have freshly baked cake and my cousin is watching Emanuele right now. I thought I'd come over and we talk, you know. I think you could need friends right now."

Meredith smiled at Izzie's suggestion. What an amazing woman.

She was so glad that she had met her.

No that Cristina wasn't great, she was amazing and kind and always there for her, but Izzie's happy, perky nature was so refreshing, unlike Cristina's sharp sarcasm and snarky comments.

„Sounds perfect, Izzie. But you really don't have to do this, you know?"

„Oh, Mer, I'd love to help. I hope Cristina doesn't mind though?"

„Ok... Cristina will be perfectly alright with this, you know, you get her food after all."

Izzie and Meredith both giggled as Cristina rolled her eyes.

„Ok then, where does Cristina live?" Izzie asked.

„Wait a sec, please.." Meredith said and handed the phone to Cristina.

„Tell Izzie where she has to go, I have no idea of the street's names or stuff like this, besides I have to pee like NOW." Meredith said before she rushed to the toilet.

Cristina chuckled and took the phone.

„Meredith, hey Mer, are you still there?" she heard Izzie's voice impatiently saying through the phone.

„Izzie? This is Cristina."

„Oh, hey Cristina. Where's Mer?"

„She had to go to the toilet, typically." Cristina laughed as Izzie giggled too.

„Well, now where do you live?"

„Um, Vico Vaglia 10, do you know where that is?"

„ Oh, yes I do, there's the new library right?"

„Exactly."

„Great, okay, I don't live far from there, do you know Via Imperiale?"

„Via Imperiale? Wow, that's an amazing area to live."

„Yeah it is. It's number 18. Will you find it?"

„Sure. Ok then, I'll just have to bring Emanuele to my cousin and then I'll come, okay?"

„Perfect. See you then."

„Bye!"

Cristina smiled at the perky voice of the girl. She really seemed nice. A bit too nice for her liking probably, but she was bringing cake, after all.

* * *

„And then he let himself fall into the pool only to get her soaking wet. It was so hilarious, you can't even imagine how funny that was!" Izzie giggled while telling anecdotes from her life with her bright little son.

Meredith laughed too as she listened to Izzie. She was such a nice woman and her way of telling stories was amazing. Her eyes always lit up when she mentioned her son and you could see that glow of happiness and mother's love in her eyes.

Even Cristina listened to her with a grin on her face.

They got along perfectly, which was great, since Meredith thought Izzie might be a little bit too much for Cristina.

Izzie's cake had been perfect.

So perfect, that Meredith even forgot the whole disaster from this morning while shovelling big pieces of self made chocolate-tart into her mouth.

She could have kept on eating and giggling with them the whole day long, but she also knew she couldn't avoid the incident with the newspaper forever.

After all she had to go to the parliament tomorrow.

Actually, she had to be lucky that it was a Sunday today and she didn't have to work.

Lost in her thoughts Meredith hadn't noticed that Cristina and Izzie had stopped giggling, when Cristina's voice finally pulled her out from her reverie.

„Mer, you know you can't avoid it forever."

Meredith slowly nodded and sighed.

„I know, Cris. It's just.. I don't know.. complicated."

„It's not that complicated, Mer. You don't have to make it complicated. Do you know how you want to react yet?"

Meredith sighed again and looked at her with questioning gaze on her face.

„No. They will ask questions, right?"

„The media will want to know, Mer." Izzie chimed in softly. „But you don't have to say anything to them. You know, we once had a case similar to this in Italy. The person concerned didn't comment the incident and didn't let it affect her work. You just have to go on, don't listen to what they say."

„But how could people, how could Italy's women want a minister who is entitled as a whore, Izzie? How could they want a minister like that speaking for them?"

„Stop thinking of yourself as what Massa calls you, Meredith. You and I know that this is complete bullshit. And do you seriously think all the readers believe this shit? Massa is known well in Italy, but known as a greedy, back-stabbing man, Mer. Not even the half of the readers will believe one word of the whole article!"

„Izzie is right, Mer. It's not important for Italy's women what their minister does in her private time, for them the only thing which matters is how you do your job. And you're great at doing your job, you know that."

„Thanks, Cris. But the kiss happened hardly in private time, I was at work."

„Gosh, in what country do we live that you can't even kiss someone for a minute while you work your ass off the whole day long?! Seriously Mer, that Massa-guy is ridiculous!!" Izzie suddenly burst out.

„That's what I'm saying." Cristina added grinning.

Meredith looked at them as slowly a sad little smile appeared on her face.

„You really think so?"

„Of course we do. Don't let them bring yourself down!Massa is a jealous ass, nothing more. He tries to make you fail, but he will never be able to do that, okay? You're way to clever for him, Mer."

„And what about Derek?" Meredith whispered barely audible.

Cristina looked at Izzie with a helpless expression on her face as she went to Meredith and took her into her arms.

Izzie nodded at Cristina and began to talk softly.

„He'll get over it , Mer. I'm sure he'll understand." She said with her soothing voice.

„But I accused him, Izzie. I sent him away and it broke my heart." Meredith sniffled into Cristina's shoulder.

„Meredith, you were upset! You're new at the whole minister-thing and you didn't mean it. I'm sure he knows that you didn't mean it. He'll get over it.. didn't you say that.. oh-" Izzie suddenly said when she felt her phone buzzing.

„One second, it's Paula. My cousin."

She picked up and went to the kitchen, silently talking to the person on the phone.

When she came back she looked quite worried.

„So sorry, Meredith, but Paula's husband has been in an accident, she has to go to the hospital immediately. I have to go pick up Emanuele."

Cristina's head shot up questioningly.

„Is he hurt badly? Maybe I could help."

„Thank you, Cris, that's so kind of you, but it's just a broken arm and a concussion or something like that. You guys are going to be okay?"

„We'll be fine thanks. I'll take good care of her."

„Cris, I'm not dying here.I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Meredith said glaring at Cristina.

„I know, Mer." She answered with a big grin on her face.

Her feisty Meredith was back, finally.

„Good night then, girls. I'll call you as soon as I can. Oh and Cristina, I'll need your number."

„Of course, Mer will give it to you."

Izzie was leaning down to kiss Meredith on the cheek.

„Goodbye then. You'll kick their asses Mer, and good luck with Derek."

„Thanks, Iz." Meredith giggled. „Hope you're cousins husband is doing better soon. And give Emanuele a kiss."

„Will do. Bye then." Izzie said walking to the door with Cristina.

„So great to have met you, Cristina."

„You too, Izzie.I can't wait to meet your son."

„I'm looking forward to it. But now I really have to go."

„Ok. See you soon then."

„Sure. Bye!" Izzie said, quickly hugging her before she was rushing out of the door.

* * *

Cristina went back to the living room smiling.

Izzie really was a nice person. She had a feeling that the three of them could be great together.

„Wait, did you just let her hug you?" Meredith asked Cristina incredulously. „Are you in love or something?"

„Seriously, Mer?" Cristina said rolling her eyes.

„I'm just saying. You never hug people, except me and back when you were young you're favourite nanny."

„Well, first of all, she hugged me, and I like her. She's nice."

„She really is." Meredith said smiling slightly.

„You really think he'll get over it, Cris?" she suddenly said with a very silent voice.

„Of course, Mer. Everything will be okay. I'm sure. You could call him though. I think he's the type who would appreciate a call."

„I would, but I don't have his number." She mumbled.

„Well, then don't call him. But talk to him tomorrow."

„If I'll meet him alone.."

„Meredith, you will talk to him!"

„Okay, okay. I will talk to him."

„Good girl. And don't worry so much about the article. You won't have to talk to anybody, just tell your driver to stop directly in front of the parliament and don't walk there where people or media-guys could see you. Then you won't have to answer stupid questions. And your colleagues won't ask anything, they are much too busy. And if you meet Massa, play it cool. All of this will work out, you'll see."

„Okay." Meredith sighed. „Thanks Cris." She smiled weakly.

„No problem. But now I really need to sleep- patients and all."

„Ok. Good night. I love you, Cris."

„Love you too, Mer."

With that, Cristina fell asleep within the next few minutes.

* * *

Meredith listened to her steady breathing sounds as she sighed.

Her brain was wandering back to the night before. She had been lying in Derek's arms, feeling strong and warm and safe.

Everything had been perfect.

When he had kissed her tonight, it had been the best feeling in the world. She had known he felt something for her too, she had seen it in his eyes.

And with that thought and a smile on her face, she finally let herself fall into a deep, dreamless slumber, knowing everything would be okay somehow.

* * *

**There will be another one soon. If you leave me reviews. =)**


End file.
